The Other Mischievious Twins
by filimeala
Summary: There's two new people at Grimmauld Place and they're driving Remus insane. Are they worse than the notorious Weasley Twins themselves?
1. Chapter 1 Yellow Submarine

**J.K. Rowling owns all. I own nothing save for the people you don't recognize . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Yellow Submarine<strong>

Lydia hummed to herself as she read the Daily Prophet in the dark kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Across from her sat her brother, Luke, reading a magazine. Sports. Down the table sat Remus Lupin, their godfather, sipping on his coffee, reading a book. Somewhere in the house, Sirius Black, was up to no good.

Finally Lydia set the paper down with a bored sigh, crossing her arms, and giving her godfather a piercing look.

"I'm bored," she said.

"Read a book," Remus replied, not looking up from his book. Lydia sighed again and settled on staring at her brother. After several minutes he looked at her, annoyed. This pleased Lydia greatly.

It also began a staring contest.

They watched each other, unblinkingly, matching each others brown eyes. Silly grins grew on their faces as their eyes began to water.

The door in the hallway opened, followed by the sounds of voices. Many voices. Mostly complaining about coming to such a dark place. Lydia and Luke still stared. Even when the door of the kitchen opened and Remus stood up.

"Arthur! Molly!" he exclaimed. "You're early!" He walked over to the door and hugged both the man and woman standing there. Each had red hair. The rest of the family entered the room. Staring at the two people in the room that were not standing. Remus sighed.

"Luke. . . . Lydia," he said.

"Shhh! I'm winning!" hissed Luke. Lydia grinned, her eyes painfully watering.

"You're twitching," she commented.

"So're you," he replied. Lydia got closer to his face, leaning across the table. Luke blinked and she shot up into the air.

"HA! I won! In your face sucker!" she cried, beaming. Luke grumbled and fished around in his pockets before tossing a knut to her.

"Shut it," he mumbled, standing. Remus turned to Arthur and Molly. Luke walked around the table and stood by Lydia.

"These charming two, are my god-children," he said. "And a pain in the arse." Luke gasped and feigned hurt, clutching at his heart.

"Uncle! How cruel, we love you," he said. Remus snorted.

"Lies," he said. Lydia sniffed and turned her nose in the air dramatically. Crossing her arms as well.

"If that's true then I'm never cooking for you again!"

"Look what you did," said Luke. "Now you've ruined her dream! To be the best chef in the world." Lydia placed a hand on her forehead and fake swooned. Luke caught her, and held her limp body in the air.

"Don't die! I will save you! Don't go into the light!"

"Will you two quit it?" snapped Remus. Luke jumped up and saluted to him.

"Yes, sir!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Lydia, Luke, these are the Weasely's. This is Ron, Ginny, Fred and George," he said pointed to each person respectively. They waved, and curiously watched the two dark haired children before them.

"I'm Lydia," said Luke.

"And I'm Luke," said Lydia. " 'And we're twins.'" They said together. Fred and George looked at them and snorted.

"No you're not," they said together.

"Yes, we are," said Luke.

"Joined at the hips," Lydia said, pushing her hip next to Luke's and wrapping her arm around him. They were the same height. They also had the same eye color, and hair color.

Save for Lydia's was longer. But only a little. It was ruffled like Luke's, but styled, because it was short. Basically the only difference between the two, was that she was prettier, and she was female.

"I've been stuck with them for weeks," explained Remus. "Their parents are off in Africa, doing research."

"Well, we are happy to have met them," replied Molly. She was giving each set of twins nervous glances, despite what she had said. Lydia grinned at her brother, and he ruffled her hair. She didn't mind, it stuck out anyway.

"Well," she said. "Welcome to the lair of Sirius Black. Our master."

"We are his humble servants," Luke said. Someone snorted.

"That's a bloody lie," said Sirius Black entering the kitchen. His magenta suit clashing with his orange tie. "You never listen to a word anyone says to you." He stopped before the Weasley's. Earning a muffled gasped from Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius grinned and held out his hand to Arthur, who shook it.

"Welcome to my home," Sirius said warmly. "Make yourselves at home."

"Hey!" cried Luke indignantly. "That's not what you said to us!"

"You said to stay off the furniture, and not cause trouble!" chimed in Lydia. Both grinned and laughed.

"Fat lot that did!" they said together. Remus gave a long suffering sigh.

"Out. You two, go to your room," he commanded. Lydia sniffed.

"Look. Kicked out already, we've been replaced!"

"Woe!" cried Luke. "Woe is me! Come Lydia, let us go to our personal prison." He held out his hand, which she took.

"Darling," she told him, drawing out the syllables. "Take me away!"

Together they left the kitchen before dissolving in a fit of snickers as they climbed the stairs. Passing the portrait of Mrs. Black they blew her kisses.

"Night, mummy!" they both taunted.

"Filthy, ungrateful children!" muttered the covered painting. "Disgracing my house! What would-" her muttering faded as they climbed yet another set of stairs.

"So," said Luke, once tucked safely in their room. He sat cross legged on her bed, as Lydia lay on the floor, her feet resting on the bed. She held her wand in the air, making red sparks fly out of it. "What do you think of our guests?"

"A bit boring," she told him thoughtfully. "Not very outgoing." Luke nodded.

"I suggest, a welcoming present," he offered. Lydia looked at him with a smile on her face. Her brown hair falling into her eyes.

"Do tell."

But at that moment, the door opened and in walked two grinning Weasley's. Lydia recalled their names and looked at them. Fred and George Weasley. She could tell that they liked making others think that they were the same. They wore the same shirts, knitted sweaters.

Both stopped smiling when they saw Luke and Lydia.

"Oh," they said together. "We're sharing with you then."

"It won't be that bad," Luke told them with a grin. "I don't snore. The same can't be said about, Lee." This was met with a book thrown at his head, knocking him to the floor. And a laughing Lydia.

"I would say the same, Lu. You sound like a pig!"

"Shove off," he said from the floor laughing. "We sound the same!"

"Then you are like us then," said the one that Lydia guessed was Fred. "Georgie, I think they _are_ identical."

"My thoughts exactly, Freddie," said George. Lydia grinned, she was right. Fred was slightly taller than George. It wasn't noticeable, but to Lydia every little difference she could see. Luke got to his feet.

"I knew you would see it our way," he told them. He then helped Lydia to her feet. She ended up facing the wrong direction and had to turn around to face Fred and George.

"Well, we thought having the extra two beds was an accident-"

"-but now we see they're for you," finished Luke. "Welcome to our lair. The one place that Black can't touch."

"You do realize this is his house," said George with a raised brow.

"So?" asked Lydia. "He knows not to mess with us. Last week proved that."

"Last week?" asked Fred.

"Jinxed his closet," Luke told them smugly. "Kept singing, Yellow Submarine, all day long."

"We also trapped him in his room," added Lydia. "Remus was gone, so he had no help."

"Sometimes, if your lucky, you'll catch him singing it under his breath," Luke told them.

"Seriously?" they both asked in unison.

"He is Sirius, after all," Lydia told them. . . .seriously. Fred and George grinned. Lydia high fived Luke.

"Wait," asked George.

"What's, Yellow Submarine?" finished Fred. Luke and Lydia gasped.

"_You don't know the Beatles?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll see what devious inspiration hits me for this story, I don't know if I'll continue it. . . . ?<strong>

**Review if you liked it and would like the story to continue!**

**~CHAO**


	2. Chapter 2 The Terrible Two's

******I'm continuing the story! Awesome! Just as a warning, the story is completely random, none of the jokes make sense. This story is more of a way to let some ideas flow, so bear with me. It may be a bit weird at times, and some not even funny. But I'm continuing!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: The Terrible Two's<br>**

The sun had yet to fully rise; but that did not stop Luke and Lydia from an early game of wizarding chess. They both woke, climbing from their beds softly, as to not wake Fred and George; dressing in the dark and slipping out through the door.

Luke, tugging a string behind him and securing it to the door. His sister grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye. Together they went down to the drawing room with identical grins, eagerly waiting for the guests of the house to wake.

This was where Remus Lupin found them; in the drawing room playing an intense game. Luke sorely losing to his sister. He scowled at Lydia before greeting him.

"Morning, Uncle!"

"Good morning," Remus replied with a sigh, hoping to Merlin that today would be relatively normal. No surprises, no meddling twins. He sat on the sofa and pulled out a folded copy of the daily prophet, reading the front page, still plastered with wanted articles for Sirius. The picture of Sirius screaming at him from his picture.

"Checkmate," Lydia said, awhile later. Her voice filling the silent air. Luke looked thunderous as he glared at his pieces; all shooting insults at him, and displaying their dislike for him in all manner of ways. Lydia beamed and stretched her arms over her head, scratching her hair that was sticking out at odd angles.

"That was brilliant," she said. "Usually you don't lose so quickly."

Luke glared at her.

"Maybe you cheat."

"Cheat? How can you cheat at this?" Lydia asked him gesturing to the board, grinning at him. She stood and went to the window, opening it and allowing the early morning light in. Luke grumbled and gave the board in intense look, as if trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Have you ever considered the fact that you might suck?" she asked him nonchalantly, staring out the window into the square.

"You always win!" Luke shot back. Remus sighed.

"Children, children," he said, drawing their attention. "It's a game. No need to raise your voices." Luke turned to him with a smile, unsettling Remus greatly. Tilting his head to the side Luke spoke softly.

"When I get angry I make-," he paused, and then said in a very deep voice, "-_voices_."

Remus did not like that. He would never admit that Luke and Lydia scared him. Not to their parents, who absolutely adored them. It would break their hearts to know that Remus feared for his sanity when around those two.

Somewhere in the house, a loud scream filled the air, causing Remus to forget about Luke's disturbing comment, and jump to his feet. Wand out, he ran from the room and up the stairs missing the shared look of glee on both Lydia and Luke's faces. Together the twins climbed the stairs as they neared they're room that they shared with the other set of twins.

The door was open and Mr. Weasley stood looking in, along with Remus and Sirius. Mrs. Weasley in the hall looking terrified. Lydia squeezed around the adults and looked into their room. Fred and George stood in the middle of the room covered in a dark syrup, chicken feathers sticking to them as they shared a mortified look with each other. Lydia covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laughter. Black ink covered their faces, George with a pirate eye patch drawn onto his face, Fred with a thick curly inked on mustache.

Remus was the first to regain his composure. Pulling away from the door frame he grabbed Lydia and went to Luke next, looking livid.

"Of all the childish things, can't you both be normal for a change?" he yelled. Lydia thought he looked very werewolf like at the moment and wisely chose to stay silent. "You will both clean up that mess, and apologize to them. I'm writing to your parents."

Lydia looked at Luke with a horror-stricken look.

"We didn't do it!" exclaimed Luke. Remus gave him a non-believing look, tapping his foot impatiently. "Honest!"

"Rubbish," said George, entering the hallway, thick syrup dripping off him to the floor in puddles. "Brilliant, I'll give you that."

"Let's go," grumbled Fred, tugging at George's collar and disappearing into the bathroom. Remus swept his arm into the room, Luke and Lydia grudgingly complying. Once in the room their god-father gave them a stern look.

"Don't come out till this mess is cleaned up," he told them before slamming the door. Lydia stuck her tongue out at the door, hands on her hips.

"Why is it," she began, "that everyone seems to think we cause all the problems?"

"Because nobody else seems to be able to pull off what we can?" Luke offered with a sly grin. Lydia grinned.

"Exactly!"

"C'mon, Lee. We better clean this up if we want breakfast," Luke reminded her. Lydia nodded and pulled out her wand. "What are you trying to do? Charm everything into the closet?"

"I do read in my spare time," she shot at him with a smug look. "Scourgify!" The room instantly was cleaned. The syrup and feathers vanishing and Luke fist pumped the air with a shout.

"Now that's magic!" he said excitedly. "Were did you learn it?"

"A spell book," Lydia replied halfway to the door. "I thought we were identical?"

"Teasing does not suit you unless I am helping," said Luke walking into the hallway and down the stairs with her. Lydia grinned at him, ruffling her already messy hair and entering the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast.

With a scrape of old chairs they took their seats next to each other and across from Fred and George: who were already eating. Their wet red hair was the only surviving proof of their rude awakening. Fred finished his eggs and looked up at them.

"How did you do that? There was no magic involved," he said. Lydia smiled.

"We are muggle-borns, we have a few non-magic skills-"

"-like computer hacking skills,-"

"-and nun-chuck skills," finished Lydia. Luke smothered at grin as Fred cast them an incredulous look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dance skills, kung-fu skills-"

"It's okay, Lee. I think Freddie understands you," said Luke, and then pocking at her eggs, "you gonna eat those?"

"No. Get your own!" she snapped, shoving a fork full into her mouth; guarding her plate with an arm.

"Aw, c'mon Lee," he begged. Lydia swallowed and shook her head, instead picking up her bacon and dangling it out before him. His brown eyes locked onto the hanging fried meat of delicious goodness, and he snatched it from her.

A loud sigh at the end of the table alerted them to their god-father. Lydia looked up and smiled brightly at him. Remus looked highly put out, and returned to nursing his coffee. Lydia finished her meal quickly and thanked Mrs. Weasley before dragging Luke out the door and to the small over grown courtyard in the house.

It was warm, since it was after all summer. Luke licked his fingers and sat on a low stone bench gazing up at the sky. Lydia sat next to him and smiled, drawing her twins attention.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked. Lydia's grin grew. "Please, tell me?"  
>"I'm thinking of a number. . . ."<p>

"Is it one?" he asked with excitement.

"Nope. . ."

"Three?"

"Holy Voldy, Lu. You are dim, it's two!" Lydia laughed and Luke shot her a glare, which quickly melted into a grin.

"So what's next on our list?" he asked deviously. Lydia tilted her head to the side in deep thought. There were so many things that she wanted to do. Light someone's eyebrows on fire. . . put rats in someone's laundry, make Sirius dance around the house in a polka dot dress. . .

"I think we better watch our backs," said Luke, breaking her from her thoughts. "Fred looked pretty upset. You know what they say, the Terrible Two's."

"Ah, yes. You think they're vengeful?" she asked innocently.

"I don't doubt it."

"Hmm."

They drifted into a thoughtful silence, both plotting in their minds and grinning like idiots. They spent the morning comparing ideas; planning out how to carry them; and on who they were to be done on.

"What about Ginny?" asked Luke. "We haven't done her yet."

"Nah, I'm not ready for that yet," Lydia replied.

"But all we've done are the guys."

"I know."

"Can I put jelly spiders in her bed?"

"I thought that was for Ron?" said Lydia.

"Right, forgot," Luke said, his brows drawing together in an effort to find something to do to Ginny. The youngest of the Weasley guests. Lydia ignored him and let her eyes drift shut, imagining their home in the countryside. The small cottage that they grew up in.

The hot and dry African deserts when they were too young to go to school. She had greatly enjoyed riding Camels in Egypt. How she missed those days. Now her brother and herself were trapped in Britain, forced to go to a school called Hogwarts. Both had agreed that they did not want to go. The night their parents had told them that they were leaving them here was not a happy one. For years she and Luke had been tutored instead of attending school, their parents liked it that way. This sudden abandonment left Lydia feeling lonely and missing the easy jokes her father would throw around.

He had been the first to call Luke and herself the "Terrible Two"; the name stuck like glue. Their mother had been very supportive. Evan when they received their Hogwarts letters when they turned eleven, although she had insisted they remain at home.

A loud pop! Sounded near them and Lydia jumped up. Before her stood Fred and George both wearing identical grins.

"Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed as Luke roared with laughter.

"Well, Forge, I think we scared Lee," said Fred. Lydia scowled and apparated. The familiar tightening of her lungs and the grateful intake once she reappeared in the other side of the courtyard; arms crossed over her chest. She raised a brow mockingly.

"I see we have competition," said George impressed.

"Lee, help me!" gasped Luke, tears streaming down his face, laughter still coming from him. Lydia smiled at him. "I- I've ne-never seen that l-look on y-your face before!"

"I love you too, Lu," she said, walking back over and peering at him over Fred's shoulder; resting her chin on his shoulder, and missing the faint pink rising up his neck. Luke however saw this and stopped laughing. He got to his feet.

"Right. Love you too, Lee."

"You alright?" asked Lydia with a frown.

"Later," he said to her. Fred cleared his throat and swatted Lydia away with a grin. George slung an arm around her shoulders and drew her to him.

"This morning was very-"

"-exciting. We'd like to repay the favor."

"Oh?" said Lydia with interest.

"Yes," George said holding out his hand. Opening his long fingers he revealed a small candy wrapped in orange paper with a black 'W' written on it. Lydia regarded the candy with curiosity. It was obviously home-made, not store bought. Lydia picked it up and held it with silent scrutiny. "Eat it."

Lydia raised her brows at George.

"I've got one for Luke too," George went on, pulling another from his pocket and tossing it to Luke. Without thinking, Luke unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. Luke lurched forward and brought his hands to his nose which promptly began spouting blood.

"Luke!" she shrieked, rushing out of George's grasp and to her twins side. Luke held his hand to his nose, blood dripping in-between his fingers. Lydia pulled off her shirt, thankful that she remembered to wear a tank top, and shoved it in Luke's face.

He pulled the shirt to his nose and groaned. Behind her Fred and George were laughing. Angrily she whirled around and threw the small hard candy at them, hitting George square in the chest.

"Git!"

"You two started it!" Fred shot back.

"So? His brain is coming out of his _nose_!" Luke made a groaning noise behind her.

"Lee, don't talk about brains," came his muffled voice. She peered over her shoulder at him, grimacing as she saw her shirt covered with blood. Her favorite shirt. She sighed and apparated to their room, going over to Luke's trunk and pulling out a towel and a fresh shirt.

With another lung squashing apparation she appeared in the courtyard, to find Luke sprawled out on the ground. Fred and George hovered over him, talking in panic filled voices.

"Maybe we did make his brain come out of his nose!" said George.

"Can't be, the Nosebleed Nougat's are-"

"-never that strong!" finished George. Lydia rolled her eyes and walked over to them. They both straightened.

"We swear-"

"-we don't know what-"

"-went wrong."

Lydia ignored them and kicked Luke's foot. She turned to the red haired twins.

"One thing about us Hearts-"

"-is we know how to play dead." Luke grinned up at them, coming out of his death pose. Fred and George gapped as he grinned cheekily up at them. Lydia rolled her eyes and held out his shirt.

"Take it off," she commanded. Luke raised a brow with a smirk and she shot him a look that could only be described as incredulous. Luke got to his feet and discarded both her shirt and his; into a bloody pile of clothing. She handed him his shirt and he put it on, taking the towel next and whipping his face.

"Got you guys didn't I?" he asked. Fred scowled at him. "Alas, Lee. I can never make friends."

"Sure, sure," she agreed. He gave he a mock hurt look.

"So," she began, addressing Fred and George. "Truce?"

"We can't have a truce until-"

"-you eat on of our candies."

Lydia sighed and Luke gave her and encouraging smile.

"It's only fair," he told her.

"Oh, alright, but after-"

"-we get a truce and-"

"-plan out plots together?"

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Gred?"

"I think I'm thinking what your thinking, Forge."

They each held out their hands with identical grins which Luke and Lydia matched.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I used a lot of reference jokes. . . . whatever! I liked what I read, so I used it. If there is something you see that you've read before, I apologise because I don't mean to copy another persons idea. As I said, it's really random, and most of it won't make sense.<strong>

**Harry Potter is coming SOON!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I loved them!  
><strong>

**~CHAO**


	3. Chapter 3 More Mischief?

**WOW. Long time no see eh? I was busy living my life and trying to come up with more insane stuff for this chapter . . . AWESOME! Plus I needed to finish another one of my stories. So yeah . . .**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER THREE: More Mischief?<span>  
><strong>

Slowly the summer passed with ease, at least for the two sets of twins in the Grimmauld Household. Remus slowly began to take, "walks" more often. Mrs. Weasley of course, was always on her toes, waiting for the twins to cause some sort of problem. Lydia and Luke had proven to be the more cruel pranksters out of the sets.

One such incident involved Ron waking in a bed of small rubber spiders. He had screamed and jumped from the bed, only to find more spiders crawling on the floor. Lydia had even caught real spiders from the dark corners of the house, and somehow managed to charm his shoes into fist sized tarantula's. Remus was not happy.

Sirius was also a victim of their their cruel jokes. He had furiously banged on their door one morning, demanding to know why there were yellow, polka dot dresses in his wardrobe. Luke had graciously informed him of the new dress code. Lydia sang to him.

"He wore an, itty bitty, teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini, for the first time today!"

"There are no bikini's in my wardrobe," he told her. Lydia had smiled.

"Is there a difference?" she asked sweetly. Sirius grumbled and left the room with a slamming of the door. Fred and George found this highly amusing.

The Weasley twins still tried to test their candies on Luke and Lydia. Luke and Lydia gave them to Ron, swearing that they were West African candies; laughing as the effects took hold and Fred and George were blamed. Of course, Luke always apologized to them afterwards.

One morning, near the end of summer, Lydia sat at the kitchen table eating her lunch with Fred and George; when Sirius walked in singing under his breath.

"-a man who sailed the sea, and he told us of his life, in the land of submarines."

Lydia's mouth dropped, shock registering on her face as he crossed the room to get himself some tea.

"So we sailed on to the sun, till we found the sea green, and we lived beneath the waves, in our yellow submarine, we all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine, we all live in a yellow submarine-"

"Ah, HA!" she shouted, standing so quickly that her chair fell over behind her to the floor with a thud. Sirius froze, seeing her pointing finger and smug face. Fred and George's shock morphed into glee as they too realized what Sirius had been singing(Luke had given them a crash course in Beatles music their first night).

"I knew you'd remember! _LUKE! Get your arse down here_!" she yelled with excitement. There was a rush of thumping feet, before Luke appeared in the threshold, breathless.

"What?"

"He's singing it!"

Luke scowled at Sirius.

"At least you could've waited until I was here. . . . sing it, sing it," he said beginning a chant. Lydia joined in, beaming.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it- c'mon Sirius! Finish the song!"

"-yellow submarine, yellow submarine, happy?" he grumbled. Lydia did a happy dance, before joining Luke and dancing around with him.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from the end of the room. There stood Remus, bleary eyed, and tired; glaring at Lydia and Luke. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet.

"Sirius was singing to us, Uncle!" Luke said in a sing-song voice. Remus groaned and went for his coffee. Muttering under his breath. Fred and George stood, grabbing onto Luke and Lydia.

"We better go upstairs, lots to do-"

"-bye, Sirius, bye Remus!" They dragged them to the door, Luke fighting to get something to eat. He ran back to the table, snatching a piece of toast, an apple, and drinking the last of Lydia's orange juice; before he saluted their god-father and rushed up the stairs after his twin.

Lydia sat cross legged on the floor of their shared room, gazing at the array of products that Fred and George had out. Said boys were arguing with Luke over another candy. She picked up the ear shaped product, extendable ears, before pulling out the string attached to the other ear. She played with the ears, enjoying their squishy feel.

"Don't you think you should have multi-flavored candies?" asked Luke skeptically.

"Sure-" said Fred.

"-but we haven't experimented enough to test that out."

"We could do it," offered Lydia. Fred and George made a face.

"Sorry, love-"

"-but this is Weasley business."

Lydia scowled at them, glaring at each of their overly freckled faces.

"So you'll let Ginny and Ron help, and not us?"

"Merlin, Lee!" exclaimed George. "This is twin business!"

Lydia opened her mouth to respond, but Fred cut her off.

"Let's see what they can do, maybe they could make the Nosebleed Nougat's more flavorful."

Lydia grinned at him, launching herself at him. With her face pressed against his chest she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Yay!"

Fred's ears turned red, his neck flushing, as he cleared his throat. Luke shot him a knowing look, a smirk written across his face. This only served to make Fred more nervous. He unwound Lydia's arms putting on a suave face.

"Amoeba's Lee, amoeba's. I don't want them from you," he joked. Lydia pulled away with a pout and crossed her arms. She then stuck her nose in the air, looking away.

George grunted and pulled out a notebook, loose pages hanging out of the edges. He tossed it to Luke, who caught it with a grin, flipping it open. Lydia scrambled over his side and both looked down at the contents of it, their eyes rapidly reading the scrawling writing. Luke looked up.

"Unicorn turds? Seriously?"

"Wouldn't be nosebleed worthy if there wasn't," Fred replied. Lydia scrunched up her nose.

"That's really gross. . . . ewwwwwww! Lu, you ate turds!"

"Shove off, Lee."

Suddenly Mrs. Blacks screams filled the house, startling the four teens, causing Lydia to yelp and fall on her face. She had been sitting in an awkward position, hands holding her upper torso up. Least to say, she sat up rubbing her face.

"Ow, what's going on?"

"Let's investigate shall we?" Luke asked with grin. Lydia smirked and both disappeared with a Pop! Fred glanced over at George.

"Weird," they said together.

Lydia took in a lungful of air, blinking as she peered over the railing at the floor below. Luke squatted on the floor next to her, hands wrapped around the wooden banisters like a felon in a jail cell. A boy was ascending the stairs, his black hair an untamed mess on his head. His circular glasses perched on his nose. He was looking around the house with interest.

Then the door to the bedroom below opened with blinding light and Hermione Granger ran out, catching the new boy in a bear hug. Lydia ducked down.

"Why is it that this place seems to take in more and more people?" she asked her brother.

" 'Cause somehow our god-father devised a devious plan to ditch us here, with victims a-plenty to torment?" he offered with a grin. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Let's introduce ourselves."

Lydia stood up and skipped down the stairs, seeing as Hermione had taken the new boy into the room, shutting the door. She put her hand on the handle and turned to Luke.

"By the way- I bewitched Sirius's wardrobe again."

"Which song?" asked Luke in a low voice.

"Who let the Dogs out," she snickered. Unbeknowest to Sirius, the Heart twins knew of his animagus thanks to Remus, who under threat of pranking had revealed this little bit of information. It was only a matter of time before they would actually use it, of course. Luke made a shocked face, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. Lydia smiled and turned the handle, opening the door.

"Surpri-" her greeting died on her lips when she saw Fred and George lounging on one of the beds, Ron, Hermione and the new boy standing in front of them. Lydia huffed.

"Well, thanks for ruining it," she said sarcastically to the Weasley twins.

"You are the ones that ran off," George said.

"For reconnaissance!" argued Luke. "Trying to see what newbie was brought in for training."

"Luke," muttered Lydia, "overkill, the mood is ruined. Our mojo destroyed!"

"Lee I think it's time to call a retreat."

"Well," sighed Lydia, "let it be known, the Hutu uprising has been put down."

Luke dead-panned and gave his sister a 'seriously?' look. She grinned impishly and and shrugged. Fred and George tried to suppress their grins, failing miserably. The black haired boy regarded them warily before finally addressing them.

"You two are brother and sister?"

"Yeppers!" Lydia beamed, as Luke slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Twins," he informed in a low voice, "we're here to take your brains." The boy gave them a look that spoke volumes: he thought they were crazy. Which, they in fact were. Lydia held out her hand.

"I am the charming, beautiful, and illustrious Lydia, pleasure," she said, shaking his hand. The boy shook it. George snorted and shook his head earning a steely glare from her.

"And I, am the magnificent, handsome, Luke!" he forcefully took the boys hand and shook it hard. The movement jostled the boys glasses so much that he had to push them back up his nose.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he muttered wringing out his abused hand. Lydia gasped and rushed over to him, leaning in closely to inspect his face. She poked his nose and then turned to her brother and pointed at Harry.

"It's Harry Potter!" she whispered excitedly. Luke grinned.

"I always wanted to meet you, ever since our tutors began talking all about you and all the happenings of the Ministry," he said.

"Er . . . great," said Harry. Lydia bounced back to her brother.

"Well, don't let us take all the glory," she said, "what were you all talkin' about before we interrupted?"

"Fashionably entered," corrected Luke. Lydia rolled her eyes and playfully hit his stomach. Hermione folded her arms.

"In case you hadn't been notified or bothered listening, Harry was attacked by dementors," she said. Lydia's brows rose in shock, a hand went to her mouth. Beside her Luke frowned and the muscle in his jaw clenched. "He has to have a hearing because he used the Patronus charm, to protect himself and his cousin. They want to expel him from Hogwarts."

"They won't let that happen of course," said Ron. "Dumbledore won't allow it." Harry glared down at his feet, as a somber feeling settled in the air. Fred and George exchanged a glance and decided to perk everyone up.

"You know what always makes everything better?" asked George.

"Listening in on the Order meetings," Fred said. Hermione gapped at them.

"It's not allowed!"

"Are you going to stop us?" Fred teased.

"I know a good binding jinx if you need it," Lydia offered. Fred flashed her a grin, which she mirrored. Hermione gave a 'huff' and nodded.

The group found themselves crowded around the banister one floor above the kitchen floor, the pink skin-like ear that Fred and George created held in the center as they listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen. Ginny had joined them. Lydia leaned closer as the conversation below floated to their ears. In doing so, she leaned closer to Fred, and causing another blush to color the twins face as he tried to move away. Luke smirked.

"_If anyone has a right to know, its Harry. If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back_," came Sirius's crackly voice from the ear. Everyone glanced at Harry. "_He's not a child, Molly_."

"_But he's not an adult either,_" said Molly Weasley, _"he's not James, Sirius_."

"_Well, he's not your son_."

"_He's as good as. Who else has he got_?" asked Molly.

"_He's got me._"

"_How touchingly paternal, Black,_" came another voice. One that Lydia slightly recognized from listening in on previous conversations. It was almost nasal, deep and drawn out. _"Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather."_

"_Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus,_" snapped Sirius sharply. Lydia snickered. What a name! Who named their kid, Snivellus, anyway?

"Snape's part of the Order?" asked Harry.

"Git," muttered Ron. Luke gave his sister a intrigued look. Lydia frowned. Snivellus Snape? That sounded odd.

"-_ about your supposed reformation?_" Snape finished.

_"I know better,_" replied Sirius.

"_Then why don't you tell him yourself?"_ asked Snape in a snide voice. Sirius began his reply but Hermione's cat bounded down the stairs, attacking the other end of the ear. It screeched loudly and George cursed under his breath. Bits of the conversation were only coming up now.

"Get off it!" Fred called.

"Quick!" said George, trying to pull the other end up.

"Crookshanks! Stop it!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Get off you bloody cat!" Fred hissed.

"Crookshanks, leave it alone!"

"Get it up!" George said, just as Crookshanks snapped off the other end of the ear. The cat ran with it as everyone groaned at the loss.

"Hermione, I hate your cat," Fred said.

"Bad Crookshanks!"

* * *

><p>It did not take long then for the meeting to be over. The door was open and the call for dinner was given. Lydia raced down the stairs, barreling over Ron who yelled at her, and leaping down the stairs towards the smell of food. Luke shook his head and raced after her.<p>

As Lydia came to a halt at the base of the stairs Molly greeted her with a smile.

"Hello dear," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen-" just then Fred and George apparated behind her with a loud pop! Causing her to yell, and throw her hands in the air. "Oh! Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

They laughed and joined Lydia and Luke, Lydia shook her head.

"One of these days, you'll give someone a heart attack," she admonished. George acted as if he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"The death of me!" he wailed. Fred smacked the back of his head as Lydia burst into laughter. Luke led them into the kitchen and sat down at the long table, now laden with food. Lydia served herself a bowl of soup grinning. Luke poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice, which Lydia took and drank out of.

Tonks sat near them, making faces at Ginny. Changing her face from a pig snouted one to a duck-billed one. Luke asked her if she could do elephant faces . . . she could. As they finished Arthur Weasley began to speak to Harry, but his voice carried down the table.

"It's all very, very peculiar," he said. "It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be held before the entire Wizengamont."

"I don't understand," said Harry, "What has the Ministry got against me?"

Moody, who had been standing at that end of the room all evening turned slowly.

"Show him," he said, "he'll find out soon enough."

Kingsley handed Harry the Daily Prophet; Lydia scrunched up her face in disgust, having already read that days paper. It was silent as Harry looked at the front page, where Lydia knew he saw his face and the headline: "THE BOY WHO LIES?"

Sirius leaned forward.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" asked Harry, confused.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Remus told Harry.

"Which is insane," said Lydia, earning a frown from her godfather.

"No one in their right mind would believe th-" Harry said before he was cut off.

"Exactly the point," Remus agreed. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear." The table was completely silent now, everyones attention on Remus. "Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius said now, leaning closer to Harry with a serious expression. "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody cleared his throat. Lydia leaned closer, gripping Luke's arm.

"We believe Voldemort is after something."

"Sirius," Moody said in a warning tone.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" asked Harry. Mrs. Weasley slammed down her dish towel.

"No!" She stormed down the end of the table and took the paper from Harry. "That's enough. He's just a boy. You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order."

An idea popped into Lydia's head. A mad and completely insane idea.

"Good!" said Harry. "I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight back."

That was exactly her idea. She felt like fist pumping the air and giving him a high five. Apparently Sirius thought so too. He clapped his hands and leaned back in his chair with a smug look. He winked at Harry.

* * *

><p>Lydia lay in her bed that night thinking. The sounds of two other people sleeping deeply filled her ears. It was completely dark, and she didn't mind. She also knew that her brother was still awake. Lydia knew this because he wasn't snoring.<p>

"Lu?" she asked softly.

A bed squeaked, and blankets rustled.

"Yeah?" came his voice in the dark.

"I was thinking . . ."

"About joining?" he finished. The air filled with silence, and she swallowed.

"Yea."

"I don't know, Lee," Luke said quietly. "It sounds like it could be dangerous." Lydia almost gasped. Almost. She sat up quickly, her bed squeaking.

"Since when have we run from danger?" she demanded.

"I don't know, Lee. It just all seems more real now."

"So?"

"You join if you want," he said, "I . . . I don't know yet. Good night, Lee."

" . . . goodnight, Lu."

Lydia lay back down, listening awhile longer before she finally heard Luke's snores. Then she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep with one thought on her mind.

If she could, she would join the Order.

And another thought . . .

Sirius was in for a night of wardrobe singing. She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what to think of this chapter . . . hm. Well, more later! Read, enjoy, and review!<strong>

**~CHAO**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorting

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Sorting**

The sound banging filled her ears. Lydia rolled over and looked at the door. The light of the morning was still not very bright, so it left the room somewhat dark. Yet, she could see the door rattling with each bang. She also knew who was on the other side.

A very unhappy and sleep deprived, Sirius Black.

Getting out of bed she stretched and went to the door as slowly as possible. By now the boys were waking up. Luke groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow. Fred and George slowly woke. Fred falling out of his bed and landing on the floor before he stood bewildered.

"Whozzat?" he asked.

Lydia cracked the door open and greeted their waker. It was Sirius, in disheveled night cloths, with bags under his eyes.

"Morning Sirius!" she said cheerfully. "Did you sleep okay?"

He glared at her.

"You," he said pointing an accusing finger at her. "And that brother of yours, this is the last straw!"

"Is it pink?"

Sirius blinked and took a step back.

"Excuse me?"

"The straw. Is. It. Pink?" Lydia asked calmly. Behind her she heard someone snicker. Which only mad it harder to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"_What?_ No! You and Luke better start behaving, or you can find somewhere else to sleep at night," Sirius snapped. Lydia's eyes widened.

"Your evicting us?"

"I will if I have to," he replied with seriousness. Lydia looked down the hallway.

"Really?" she said unimpressed. "You and what army?"

Sirius looked about ready to kill. He turned on the spot and marched down the hallway. At the end he went up the stairs.

"REMUS!" he yelled. Lydia winced and shut the door. Turning she found all three boys sitting on their respective beds.

"Bad news, Lu," she said. "He's called in the General."

"Uncle Remus?" he asked in a deadpan voice. She nodded and picked up a pair of her discarded jeans.

"Get ready to go clean something," she said, picking up a tee shirt from the inside of her opened trunk. Luke groaned, and laid down on his stomach.

"Awwwwesoooommmmme," he said. Fred and George "tsked" together.

"You wouldn't have to clean so much if you laid off the pranks," George said in a wise manner. Lydia rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder from where she was picking up her toiletries in an effort to go take a shower.

"As if we would."

Fred grinned at her. Smiling she went to the door and curtsied to them.

"I bid you, adieu, until I return," she said and left the room.

After a long and refreshing shower, Lydia exited the bathroom toweling her short hair dry. She skipped down the staircase and into the kitchen were most of the house inhabitants were at the moment. Enjoying a somber breakfast. Lydia slid into the seat next to Luke and leaned in to hear their conversation.

They were talking about Quidditch of course. She rolled her eyes and got a biscuit. Slathering on the jam she asked a question.

"Where's Harry?"

George turned to her.

"At his hearing, dad left with him early this morning," he said. Lydia nodded thoughtfully.

After breakfast, she cornered her godfather and Sirius. Both looking non-to-happy to see her. She shooed her brother away, before smiling at both of them.

"Good morning," she said congenially. They both scowled at her.

"I am very disappointed in you Lydia," Remus admonished. "You apologize to Sirius right now."

Lydia groaned and gave a long drawn out sigh, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Fine," she mumbled, "Sorry, Sirius."

Sirius raised a brow and said nothing. Remus rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you wanted?" he asked. Lydia beamed.

"I want to join the Order."

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"What did they say?" Luke asked, later in the day. Lydia flicked a piece of lint off her shirt and shrugged. Luke frowned and bumped her shoulder. "C'mon, out with it."  
>"They said no," she told him.<p>

"Why?"

"They said I was too immature, I wasn't skilled enough, I'd only get myself and everyone else killed," she mumbled, glaring as red sparks shot from the tip of her wand. "As if."

Luke sighed and patted her shoulder as he continued to pack his trunk. He knew she was disappointed. Lydia didn't usually come stomping into the room looking like someone had killed her cat, unless she truly did want something, and was denied it.

"And then, they had the gall," she continued, voice raising, "to say that I should run back to my parlor tricks and enjoy the rest of my childhood! What childhood? I'm seventeen! I can use magic legally!"

"Take a chill pill, Lee," Luke chuckled. Her eyes flashed to him and he snapped his mouth shut. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach.

"Sorry, Lu, but I really wanted to join," she said somberly. A frown spread across her face and her brows knit together. Finally, she gave a huff and sat up. "You know what sounds fun right now?"  
>"What?" he asked.<p>

"Picking on Mrs. Black's portrait."

A grin spread across both their faces before they both sprinted from the room, to the curtained portrait.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Lydia rushed after Luke as they boarded the scarlet red Hogwarts Express. She waved to Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley and Remus as the train pulled from the station. Surprisingly Remus had given them both journals that morning and told them to write down their experiences at Hogwarts.

He actually seemed to mean it.

With a grin Luke and Lydia found an empty compartment and put their luggage above on the rack, sitting breathlessly down.

"We're finally on our way," Lydia said.

"Yea, I never thought this day would come," Luke said.

They sat in silence, watching the landscape outside rush past. That was, until the compartment door slammed open and Fred and George barreled in. George sat next to Luke, while Fred sat next to Lydia.

"Blimey!" George said.

"Never seen ickle-ronnikins in such a state," Fred said.

"What did you do?" Lydia deadpanned.

They smiled, but didn't say a word as Luke sighed crossing his arms. Lydia shrugged, and returned to her book, which happened to be by the muggle Author Shakespeare, Hamlet. George and Fred frowned, having not gotten the reactions they had wanted from the two.

"That's it?" George said cautiously.

"You're not even going to beg?" Fred asked.

"Nope," Lydia and Luke responded simultaneously. George gave Fred a 'look', and Fred leaned across the aisle, right across from Lydia.

"C'mon, you know you want to know," he said. Lydia barely looked up from her book, as she replied calmly to him:

"No. I don't think I do."

"Yes you do, Lee," Fred urged. "You want to know." At this he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Lydia, having looked up from her book, felt her cheeks grow warm as they were stained with pink. She scowled at him.

"No," she said firmly, "I'm reading."

At this Fred tilted his head to the side to read the gold embossed letters on the cover.

"Ham-let," he said slowly. "What the hell is that?"

"A book," Luke interrupted. "Let her read, or you won't survive the trip."

"Really? Why?" George asked intrigued. Luke made a face, that clearly showed fear. But Fred grinned before snatching the book from her hand. Lydia jumped up indignantly, glaring as he opened his mouth to speak.

" 'With all my love I do commend me to you: and what so poor a man as Hamlet is may do, to express his love and friending to you, God willing, shall not lack. Let us go in together; and still your fingers on your lips, I pray. The time is out of joint: O cursed spite, that ever I was born to set it right! Nay, come, let's go together.'" While he had started out acting dramatic as he read, he had stopped to stare at Lydia as he finished the phrase.

He even had a light pink tinge to his cheeks, and he no longer was smiling. Lydia too had stopped glaring at him, her eyes wide. Fred cleared his throat and handed the book back to Lydia.

"Haven't a clue what all that rubbish meant," he said gruffly, still standing. Luke and George watched the two silently, eyebrows rising.

"That- that's not _rubbish_!" Lydia said her voice rising. "But you- you said that so- so . . . _wow._"

"Uh," Fred frowned at her. A blush crossed her face again.

"What I mean is, if you were acting in a play, you would be fantastic!"

"Oh. Great," Fred said looking highly uncomfortable. Before Lydia could say anything else the train jolted, causing her to stumble and crash into Fred, sending them both back into the seat. When Lydia looked up she was a breath's hair away from Fred's face and they were both beet red.

In that exact same moment the door opened revealing three people, the first being a boy with dreadlocks, and lovely mocha colored skin. Lydia felt her blush deepen. He was followed by two girls. One being very tall with the same warm complexion as the boy, and the other a rather shorter girl with dark almost black looking hair.

"There you are!" boomed the boy with a smile. "Been looking for you two for ages, and what a stor-" he paused finally seeing Lydia and Fred.

Lydia pushed herself away from Fred, smacking him with her book for good measure and straightening her jumper. Fred cleared his throat and sat up.

"Lee," Fred grunted obviously embarrassed.

The boy, Lee, smirked at the two. And George had the grace to come to their rescue. He pushed himself inbetween the red faced teens to give Lee a bear hug.

"Well! You finally found us, took you long enough," he joked.

"It seems like you were busy," Lee replied winking at Lydia. Lydia thumbed her nose at him, mouthing, 'piss off'. He cracked a wide smile.

George clicked and shook his head, "I'm forgetting my manners. This-" he pointed at Lydia, "is Luke, and that-" he pointed at her brother, "is Lydia."

Luke cleared his throat. "I'm Luke."

"No your not," Lydia told him. "I am."

"Say's who," Luke shot back, with a grin.

"Gred, our good ol' mommy," she teased sending George a smile. George rolled his eyes, slinging his arm around Lee's shoulders.

"Anyways, their twins, like Fred and I," he finished.

Luke made a gagging sound.

"What?" Lydia moaned. "I didn't know I had a brother!"

"Did I mention," George went on, "that they're _very_ theatrical?"

Lydia went and sat next to her brother, sticking her tongue out at George. He mimicked her, before allowing the other two girl's into the compartment.

"Bell! Johnson!" George beamed. "It's always good to have two beautiful ladies join us."

"Hey!" Lydia cried indignantly. She was ignored save for the sympathetic look of the shorter girl called Bell.

"Save it, Weasley," the taller girl said, before smiling at Fred. "Hey Fred."

"Angelina, you look amazing!" Fred told her, as she sat next to him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her all morning," Lee grumbled.

Luke pressed his lips together trying not to laugh, as the compartment went suddenly quiet until George, the icebreaker, spoke.

"Where's Spinnet?"

"With Anders," Angelina Johnson said easily, playing with Fred's hair. Lydia felt her gut clench with anger, and she pushed it away with a frown. Odd.

George's brows rose, "really? I didn't know that."

Bell snickered at George. "Everyone's known, since before last term ended."

"Why did no one tell us?"

Angelina leaned towards George conspiratorially.

"I bet they don't last a month," she said.

"Two weeks," George countered. Angelina grinned.

"You're on, five galleons."

"Deal."

"I don't think we should bet on Alicia's relationship," Bell said uncomfortably. Lee rolled his eyes.

"We all know she fancies Wood," he said. "It's just when he realizes he fancies her, that the real action happens."

Bell made a face, something between hurt and hope. "Whatever," she huffed crossing her arms. Then George turned to Luke and Lydia.

"What house do you think you'll get?"

"Slytherin," Luke told him in a serious voice. George gaped while Fred seemed to choke on air, the others became silent. Lydia slapped Luke's leg.

"What S_tupid_ here means, is Gryffindor," she smiled at George shutting his mouth with her hand. Luke smacked the back of her head. "Ow."

"You're dumber."

"That hurts me deeply," Lydia whined. Luke gave her a sympathetic look, and slapped her head again.

Angelina and Bell sighed together.

"Twins," they muttered under their breath.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

"I think I might throw up," Lydia said clutching her stomach as they approached the castle in the carriages, driven by nothing.

"Why?" Bell asked, like she was overreacting . . . by a lot.

"What if I don't get placed in the same house as Lu?" she said worriedly. Across from her Luke paled.

"What?" he said weakly.

"Oh, get over it!" Bell chastised, somewhat angry looking. "You two are so similar it would be a crime to separate you two."

While her words did little to abate the sick feeling inside her, Lydia tried to smile.

"Thanks, Bell."

"Katie, call me Katie," she said firmly. Lydia nodded. Right. Of course she would have a first name. It would be like calling herself Heart all the time. Weird.

For the rest of the ride, Lydia tried to forget her uneasiness by talking to Angelina and Katie. Even joking around with the boys. When the carriage stopped they all got out and Lydia and Luke were speechless as they got their first real up close view of the school.

It was massive, the great doors rising into the air. The windows filled with warm glowy light, as students filed into the school. Even the stones, covered in plant life were huge. It made one feel very small and insignificant. But it also exuded an air of magic, that made you feel right at home.

"Mr. Hear, Miss Heart," a voice said suddenly breaking their thoughts with its sharpness.

They snapped their attention to the woman standing before them. She was older, her hair gray and pulled into a tight bun, wearing emerald green robes. Her spectacles did not hid the small scowl that was begging to be shown on her face.

"Yes?" Luke asked, finding his voice before she did.

"If you will follow me, you both will be sorted with the first years," she said. "Follow me."

She seemed like a very stern person, Lydia thought as she followed her brother and the woman into the castle and told to wait in the now empty foyer area. They were left alone then, in silence. Well, mostly silence. The student body in the Great Hall was loud. They didn't speak to each other until the woman came back leading very small first years with frightened faces.

Lydia groaned. "We'll be the laughingstock of the school!"

"Shh," Luke said sharply. Lydia shot him a glare.

Then the doors opened and they followed the first years into the Great Hall. It took all her conscious effort not to gawk at the sheer size and magic. The ceiling was enchanted with floating candles under a starry sky, and the tables were filled with students, who promptly began whispering as they caught sight of them.

She spotted Fred and George, who waved enthusiastically at them. Which was nice until, Fred started to act like he was vomiting. Which reminded her of her stomach. Yeah, she wanted to hurl. She felt her palms begin to sweat, so she glared at Fred.

Her nervousness didn't stop, and Luke shot her a worried glance. But he too looked nervous. She was too worried about herself to listen to that stupid hat sing, and she missed the first several sortings, until she forced herself to listen.

"Abram Castle."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sofia DeAngello."

"HUFFLEPUFF!."

"Nicole Enest."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table, that was Gryffindor, erupted in thunderous roars as the small girl hurried to an open seat. Lydia swallowed, missing another few students until . . .

"Luke Heart."

Lydia breath caught in her throat, as he walked up to the stool, notably pale looking and sat. The sorting hat barely touched his head when it screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Luke sighed with relief, flashing her a charming grin before running off to join Fred and George at the roaring table. Now it was her turn.

"Lydia Heart."

Heart pounding, palms sweating, she moved forward, every step feeling like it was taking a hundred years. She turned, facing the room, eyes widening at the number of faces expectantly watching, Luke's sticking out the most. He gave her a thumbs up enthusiastically.

Which made her pounding heart lessen, and a smile spread across her lips.

The hat was lowered to her head, resting on her short hair for almost a second before it screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for my horrible updating. I have been super busy, which shouldn't really be an excuse, but it's true. And, I happened to have started yet another fanfic. I am so ashamed of myself. (bad fili). <strong>

**Plus I have a bad case of writer's block, which made this chapter possible, because I can't work on anything else. Which I guess is a good thing.**

**I should probably go to homework now. Read and Review, and a huge thank you to all my loyal readers! I never forgot you guys!**

**~Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5 The Night Before

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Night Before**

Relief. As the hall erupted in cheers, mainly from the red and gold table. Lydia eagerly dashed towards Gryffindor table, sitting quickly down by Luke's side with a wide smile stretching across her lips. Across from her Fred looked pleased, a warm smile on his face.

Angelina, who was sitting next to Fred she noted a little sourly, offered her congratulations. Lydia beamed at her. Finally Dumbledore stood raising his hands into the air, the hall silenced.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, arms stretched wide, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

As he sat back down food appeared out of nowhere on the tables. Lydia gave a delighted gasp of surprise as her eyes greedily drank in the dishes of vegetables, breads, sauces and meats. Beside her Luke shared an equally hungry look. Lee, on Fred's other side laughed at them with amusement.

"Like what you see?" he asked serving himself a generous dollop of mashed potatoes, his eyes mostly on Lydia. Her brow furrowed, but she still smiled, not noticing Luke's face lose its joviality. Fred turned to look at his friend with an almost angry look before shoving a roll into his mouth.

"I like that there's food," she told them all, gleefully cutting into her meat. "I don't think they could keep me here if they fed us pig slop."

"We'd be gone before dawn," Luke agreed a smile back on his face.

"Far across the seven seas, and the channel too," Lydia said almost sing song as she chewed her food. George exchanged lost looks with his friends as Luke rolled his eyes.

"Not that, anything but that," he groaned.

"It's a cute song," Lydia huffed.

"It's bloody annoying after the first six hundred times," Luke reminded her. Lydia elbowed him in the side and he shoved her back. The two smiled down at their plates as their new friends smiled awkwardly. "So," Luke said addressing them all, "what's on the agenda for tonight?"

There was a mischievous look in his eyes, which Angelina caught on to quickly.

"Oh, no. Us girls, are going to bed so we can get to class tomorrow morning," she looked directly at Lydia when she said 'us girls'. Lydia's shoulders slumped.

"Have fun without me, my friends, I shall be in my dark comfy prison," she told them somberly. "In my warm blankets, and soft pillows . . ."

They all rolled their eyes, as Luke placed his hand comfortingly on his twins arm. She shrugged and returned to her meal, laughing at Fred and George when they told a round of jokes and Angelina and Katie smirked along with them.

When the meal was finished the hall quieted once more as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well, now we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few older students ought to know by know too."

Lydia and Luke exchanged smirks, silently agreeing to go into the forest the first moment they got. Just for kicks.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in our staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite applause. Lydia stared at the short and squat looking Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, taking in the curly mouse brown hair and pink cardigan and headband. She leaned across the table towards Fred.

"Isn't that position cursed or something?"

"I's pose," he replied. "No teacher has last more than a year in it."

Lydia glanced back up and grimaced at that toad-faced woman. Dumbledore was continuing with his speech, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the -" he broke off looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge as she said, "hem, hem."

Dumbledore sat down after she stood a round of whispers filling the hall as she stepped forward with a smile stretched across her flat toad face.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high and girlish, breathless sounding. "Hem, hem. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled revealing very pointed teeth. "And happy to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

Lydia looked around her. No one was smiling or looking happy, she smirked at Luke as he looked about ready to laugh. Then Professor Umbridge 'hem, hem' once more before continuing.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." She paused there, clearing her throat again.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ." Lydia zoned out.

Part of her particularly found the speech scary, in the fact that Professor Umbridge seemed to be hinting at a new way of learning. But it was boring to listen to and she frankly didn't care at all. Picking at the wood on the table she rested her cheek on her chin waiting for bed and the opportunity to pull Fred and George to the side and give them their posters she had made.

They had told her what they wanted, she just wrote it down in a fun and attractive way that would draw participants. Luke had helped, but only in making as many as possible should certain Prefects decide to tear them down. Her eyes slid down the table to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. While she doubted Ron would do anything, Hermione most likely would.

It was like she had a permanent 'no fun' stick shoved up- her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore clapping, the rest of the staff table following his lead. Few followed his example, and Lydia stared boredly up at him as he stood.

**"**Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held at the Team captains discretion, but must be scheduled with Madame Hooch for time on the field . . ."

Angelina beamed happily. "That would be me this year," she told them all proudly. Fred and George lit up.

**"**Really? That's great!" George said brightly.

**"**Now we need tryouts, and I think that they should be sometime this week . . ." she trailed off thoughtfully.

**"**You trying out Lydia?" Fred asked, not paying Angelina any attention as she half mumbled to herself. Lydia shrugged.

**"**Maybe, maybe not. I'd like to get into the swing of things here before spending my time on something else," she told him. Luke swung his arm around her shoulder.

**"**Besides, it's me that's the team player here," he put in proudly. They got up together as they were dismissed for bed. Luke and Lydia followed Fred and George through the throngs of younger students and up the moving staircases eagerly.

They halted before a portrait of a lady dressed in a pink satin dress. The Fat Lady.

**"**Password?" she asked.

**"**_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," Fred said.

**"**Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which they climbed.

Lydia gasped, a smile on her face as she was met with the sight of a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate.

**"**It's perfect!" she squealed. Angelina came and hooked her arm around hers, pulling her away from the boys.

**"**I need to show you the girls dorm, night boys!" she called.

**"**Wait here! I need to give you guys something!" Lydia called as Angelina dragged her across the room. They went up the staircase, and opened on of the doors on the landing. Apparently this was the girls landing and each door represented a year. She pushed open the door with a an old brass seven on its front. They entered the cozy room, finding another girl already there.

**"**Hey Alicia," Angelina greeted the girl who had brown skin and black hair putting pictures up on the walls. Alicia turned and greeted them with a smile.

**"**Hey, Ange, who's the new girl?" she said teasingly.

**"**Lydia," Lydia said with a small wave.

**"**Cool. Well, Katlin and Melinda should be here any moment, the free bed is yours," Alicia told her with a smile.

**"**Thanks, if you don't mind I have to run something down to Fred and George," Lydia told them opening her trunk and pulling out a stack of papers. Angelina and Alicia rolled their eyes and turned to their own trunks as Lydia left the room and ran back down to the boys who were waiting for her by the fireplace.

Luke sat up, and Lydia handed George the papers. His eyes were alight with glee as he read over the flier.

**"**It's perfect!" he announced, handing the stack to Fred and then giving her a bear hug, lifting her up and setting her down as she laughed. Playfully he ruffled her hair, and she batted him away. Fred was grinning, eying George a little.

**"**We'll put them up tonight," he said. Lydia yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

**"**Well, I think I'm off to bed, long day tomorrow," she said, giving Luke a one armed hug before trudging back up the stairs. Below she heard her brother and the twins speaking.

**"**Angelina's already gotten to her," George's voice said.

**"**Naw," Luke replied, "she's not sensible enough. Just tired," he yawned, "like me."

With a smile she entered her dorm room, putting on her pajamas and climbing into bed, as Angelina and Alicia got ready as well.

**"**Night," she told them, to which they replied in kind. Shutting her eyes she drifted off to sleep. Missing the entrance of her other two room mates, as she dreamed.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH. Writing takes forever. If I had a computer with me every time I had free time, with access to all my stuff, I'd have this story updating every week. Sadly this is not so. And I have homework and other things . . . ugh. Frustrating. <strong>

**This chapter was pretty canon I think, later I'll tweak a few things though, hopefully that's okay. With the school year beginning I think that Luke and Lydia are in for a ride :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers!: **

**bobbobberman123456789**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

****Just one randomgirl****

**Don't forget to read and enjoy and review if you like!**

**~Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6 So It Begins

**Chapter Six: So It Begins**

Lydia glared up at the head table as she stabbed her dinner. There were so many curses and swears she wanted to use. All on one person. It seemed almost excessive, yet she really wanted to use them. Even if it landed her in any more trouble than she was already in.

"What's crawling through your mind?" Luke asked bumping his shoulder with hers. His fork dangled in his hand as he looked at her.

"Umbridge," she growled.

"Oooh!" he said, brows raising. "What'd she do?"

"Deducted house points because my 'tie was improperly done'," she said mimicking the high pitched voice of the pink professor. Luke snorted through his nose and shook his head.

"She's a Slytherin," he said, slyly casting his eyes to the head table. "She's only picking on you because we're Gryffindors."

"Don't forget, muggle born," Lydia added.

"Why would anyone forget what?" George asked, turning to their conversation. Lydia huffed, turning her attention to her dinner as Luke relayed the information. By the end the Weasley twins were frowning, and muttering to each other.

"At least we know why twenty points were taken before lunch," Lee said teasingly. He earned a jab in the elbows from Angelina. Lydia smiled thankfully at her.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

The following week didn't prove to be much better for the Heart twins. Luke ended up storming into the common room after classes were over for the day with a dark scowl on his face. He blew by his sister and their friends, disappearing up the boys dormitory stairs.

Lydia raised her brows to Angelina.

"Should someone go after him?" Katie asked in a small voice. "He looked down right pissed."

"I'll go," Lydia said with an eye roll. Like they were going to go anyway. He was after all her other half, and Luke was not known for his anger. This was a rare side of her brother that she rarely saw. Usually it was her that was giving the dark looks, and scowling. "I can go up there right?"

George smirked. "Not if you don't want to."

"There might be something _nasty_ in the boys dorms," Fred echoed, mirroring his brothers face.

"Ha ha," Lydia said sarcastically. She turned and began up the stairs shaking her head. Honestly, boys. It was easy enough to find the door with a weathered seven on it. Lydia raised her hand and rapped on the wood, leaning in close to listen.

"Lu? Can I come in?"

There was no response, so she opened the door and entered the room. She stepped over a pile of dirty laundry, trying to smother the smile on her face. Messy, was really the only word to describe the room. Not that she minded. Her room at home was constantly in a state of chaos. Lydia sat down on the edge of Luke's bed next to him and bumped his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly. "The others are worried."

Luke took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair and glaring at the floor with as much hate as she had ever seen in his eyes. It was obvious that he was barely reigning in his temper.

"Umbridge gave me detention."

"That's no surprise," Lydia muttered.

"And owled Remus."

Lydia sighed. "Wonderful."

"And mum and dad."

"You have got to be kidding!"

Luke shook his head. "You should see her Lee, all she does is threaten and walk all over us."

Lydia raised her brows in mockingly. "You do realize that we share the same classes. I saw what happened. I- just didn't know what she did."

Umbridge had called for Luke to stay after class, and Lydia went to their next class without him. It had worried her when he didn't show up, but she brushed it off as him merely skiving off class to go cause trouble. Lydia reached to take his hand, but he withdrew sharply. Lydia frowned.

"Lu, let me see your hand," she asked.

"It's nothing!"

"It is!" Lydia swore she saw something red. "Lu." He wasn't like this. He always showed her anything she wanted. They kept nothing from each other. Why was he acting like this? Had something happened that somehow changed that closeness they shared? Merlin's beard!

Grudgingly Luke gave her his hand, not liking the hurt that entered into his sisters eyes. He didn't mean to be so mean and withholding. He was just so angry. It wasn't right. Umbridge shouldn't be allowed to do what she was doing. Luke knew he wasn't the only one to have the same treatment.

Lydia gasped. "Lu! What happened?" She held his hand tightly, brows pulling together as she grew angry.

"Umbridge gave me detention. I had to write sentences," Luke said bitterly. "She likes using Blood Quills."

"That bi-"

"Stop it," Luke muttered, "it doesn't change that it happened."

Lydia held her tongue, but felt like she was choking on what she really wanted to say. Taking a deep breath she looked back at his hand. "You should go see Madame Pomfrey, it'll leave a nasty scar if you don't."

Luke stood, "You're probably right, Lee."

Together they silently went downstairs. Katie stood up when they came, worry in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Her eyes were on Luke. He nodded.

"See you at dinner, Lee," he said to Lydia.

"Okay?" Lee replied from across the room. Fred and George stifled a snicker. Luke smirked and headed towards the portrait hole.

"I'll come with you," Katie said following, "Since you've never been to the infirmary before."

"Thanks." They left. Angelina bit her lip.

"I think Bell has a crush," George said.

"Nonsense," Fred replied. "She is in love with my good looks."

"Says the ugly brother."

"Ladies!" Lydia said cutting in and plopping onto the sofa in between them. "You're both pretty." Lee snorted and turned back to the game of exploding snap with Angelina.

"So . . ." Angelina said after a pause. "What happened to make Luke so- mad?"

"Umbridge."

"She's terrible," Fred muttered. "We're learning nothing from that stupid book- what was it?"

"Defensive Magical Theory, I think," George said. "Rubbish if you ask me."

"You haven't even read it," Angelina told him with a frown. "I'm not even sure you can read."

George placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, fair lady!" Angelina rolled her eyes. She turned to Lydia.

"What did she do?"

"Lets just say, try not to get detention with her," Lydia said darkly. She missed the smirks that Fred and George shot each other over the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone must think that this story has been abandoned . . . But it hasn't! Ran into a busy schedule, school and writers block with this story. But not to worry, I am still working on it. Many apologies for leaving you all in the dark. Anyways, this is just a filler, because I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet.<strong>

**Also I'm working on another fanfiction, and currently writing another . . . so sorry. I will definitely put this on top of my priority list though! :) **

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	7. Chapter 7 Tryouts

**Chapter Seven: Tryouts**

"So is this a norm with you two?" Lydia questioned the two twins sitting before her as they combed through their 'stock'. They hardly paid her a glance as they answered in unison.

"You surprised?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and scanned over the book before her, frowning. She was seriously doubting the safety of their latest product, especially after yesterdays episode with a rather unfortunate first year. The poor boy had gone to the infirmary with boils and blisters all over his skin. It was a good sign that he shot the four a thumbs up before McGonagall scolded them.

And slapped them with a weeks worth of detention.

Teachers.

Honestly, did they really think that the student body was out to get each other? The Slytherins maybe. But there was a general agreement throughout the houses of friendship and some manner of loyalty. Slytherin just seemed out to get everyone.

Lydia cleared her throat to get the boys attention. They raised their blue eyes to her expectantly. "It says here that tiger lily stamen should counter the boils and blister with the other ingredients that you used." She frowned slightly at the print. "Or if you want to get safer results use aloe Vera."

George nodded thoughtfully, glancing at his brother. "You think . . ?"

Fred grinned madly, "it's about time we paid the professor a visit."

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Oh no," she muttered, knowing very well who they were talking about. "I for one do not want to cross Snape so soon in the year." She hated the man. Tall, overbearing and snide. It seemed that nothing kind ever left his mouth, and he seemed to take pride in belittling her work. Potions happened to be one of her strong subjects. But Snape just had to make it nearly unbearable.

"Scared?" Fred egged on, smirking.

"No," she sighed. "Just trying to get him to see that I'm actually good at something." It had struck a nerve in her when the professor had blatantly told her that she would never amount to anything. That along with the contemptuous sneer.

"Snape treats everyone that way," George told her seriously. "I don't think that git has ever liked anything in his life. His mother probably didn't like him."

"That's harsh," she replied with a hint of a smile.

The brothers returned to their work, while Lydia jotted down the information they needed to fix the candies that had turned out bad in the current batch. She didn't notice Hermione stalk over to their table, placing her hands on her hips with a frown. She cleared her throat.

"So you're the one putting these up," she said addressing Lydia with a glare. Lydia raised her eyes, smirking at the sheet of paper Hermione held in her hands.

"Nonsense, Hermione," she replied calmly. "I wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Rubbish," Hermione growled.

"I don't know why you're so bothered by it," Lydia said with indifference. She turned back to her book, enjoying Hermione's enraged face.

" '_We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk',_" Hermione went on reading off the flier. "What if someone gets hurt?!"

"Honestly," Lydia rolled her eyes. "It's harmless, a few scares but no one gets hurt. Besides, I thought that it was a nice little addition. We are warning them."

Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms. "As a prefect I demand that you stop all this at once."

"Or what?" George asked joining in. "Deduct points?"

"I'll owl your mother."

"You wouldn't dare," Fred said angrily. He scowled at her. It was a low blow on Hermione's part.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but your not giving them to anyone else." With a final threatening look she shoved the flier down on the table and stalked away, back to where Harry and Ron were seated. If possible, Ron sank lower in his chair as if willing himself to disappear.

"Blimey," George muttered under his breath. "I can't stand it when she does that."

* * *

><p>They were eating dinner when Angelina slumped into her seat next to Lydia. She heaved a sigh and poured herself a drink before settling her eyes on them with the utmost seriousness she could muster.<p>

"I've been made Quidditch captain, as you all know," a round of congratulations went around, though she had already been congratulated nearly a week ago. Angelina brushed it off and went on. "We need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left. Tryouts are this Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in." She brushed her long braided hair over her shoulder. "Got it?"

"Sure thing," George announced.

"Luke, you should try out," Katie suddenly said. "You mentioned that you liked Quidditch."

Luke shrugged, "I'm more of a futbol fan myself. But I do like flying."

"You're welcome to tryout, Heart," Angelina said. "You too, Lydia."

Lydia waved her hands. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do flying and playing a game at the same time. There's too much to concentrate on." Luke snorted.

"She would rather be with a potions kit in a dark room, than fly on a broom." Lydia growled at him, making his smirk widen. Angelina stood up suddenly when Harry entered the Great Hall, a sour look plastered over his face.

"I need to go talk to my Seeker," she went to him leaving the group to chatter about other things.

"You think we need to up the dosage with the puking pastels?" George asked Fred. "It barely affected those first years."

"I concur," Fred said.

"Don't tell me your brewing all this in your room now," said Lydia. Lee groaned.

"It's all they do."

"Seriously?"  
>"Where else is there?" Fred asked leaning forward. "We'd rather not leave our work in some abandoned classroom to be stolen."<p>

"Merlin, you're paranoid," Lydia laughed.

Angelina dropped back into her seat looking disgruntled. She scowled at her plate. George leaned towards her. "Everything alright?"

"Wonderful!" She said sarcastically. "Potter has managed to get detentions with Umbridge all the way until Friday."

"So he won't be at tryouts," Lee supplied.

Luke clenched his fists and stared down at his plate without a word.

Friday came and went. Lydia sat on the bleachers as the Gryffindor team held tryouts for Keeper. She was slightly surprised when Ron showed up, never having thought him to be a Quidditch player. He was pale and nervous, that much she could tell.

Luke, on the other hand, looked indifferent. But Lydia knew better. She knew he was slowly growing more attached to the wizarding sport. Hand resting on her chin she watched silently, if not a little bored.

Luke did relatively well, missing a shot by his fingertips placing Ron ahead of him. Ron made the team, leaving Luke to kick the dirt in frustration as the players slowly left the field. Angelina approached Luke. Lydia waited in the bleachers until Luke finally joined her.

"So?" she asked. Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can practice with them," he said with some enthusiasm. "Maybe if Weasley takes ill I may fill in his spot." There was a scheming look in his eyes.

"You want to get him sick, don't you?"

"No. Just thinking," he replied nonchalantly. Lydia laughed.

"Lu, it's obvious to me that you wanted the spot."

"I still get to practice," said Luke. "It counts for something." Lydia grinned.

"Probably because Katie fancies you, and Angelina thinks you're a looker," she snickered. Luke's mouth dropped and his cheeks flushed red.

"Lee, you're one to talk."

"Oh? Have I turned heads?"

He gave her a don't-be-daft look. Lydia shrugged. "I honestly haven't noticed," she said standing. Luke's brows shot up into the air.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

Luke grumbled under his breath and stood. "Lets go miss clueless," he snipped and the two left the stadium arm in arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to get into the story more. I won't be following Harry's stuff because, well, this is more along the lines of Fred and George's story line. So I may or may not add certain things. I'll try not to butcher the story too badly. Feel free to send me a PM if I do manage to do that.<strong>

**Ugh, this writers block is making writing so hard for this story. I'm working on other ones while I stew over how I'm going to write the next few chapters. Maybe I'll start posting those ones . . . better not. I have so much in store for Luke and Lydia, but I just can't write it down. :(**

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	8. Chapter 8 Playing with Fire

**Chapter Eight: Playing with Fire**

"Are you still thinking about joining the Order, Lee?" Luke asked as they sat in front of the fireplace. "Once we're done with school here." Lydia raised her eyes from her transfiguration homework, thinking. She was still a little sore at not being accepted. Yes, she wanted to join, but what if something came up that meant more to her?

Sure there was You-Know-Who running around now. But what if something changed? There was always the likelihood of something coming up. Luke, though had a very valid question. Would she join?

"I think so," she murmured slowly. "It's not like we will be safe once we leave, we are muggleborns after all."

Luke clenched his jaw looking to the flickering flames.

"You've always been the more serious one," he murmured quietly. "I'm beginning to see what you mean. Have your read the Prophet lately?"

"Not really, it's a bunch of lies," she said.

"They don't believe Harry or Dumbledore. But I can't help but feel like the situation is worse than it really is," Luke added. He then sighed and ran a hand over his shaved head. He had decided to cut it once he began practicing with the Quidditch team.

"It only makes it harder to see," he had explained. It was rubbish of course. Katie had made a remark about liking a man with short hair and the next morning Luke had come to breakfast practically bald. Lydia rolled with laughter, telling him she always knew he had the bigger head. It was plain as day that they fancied each other.

Now all that was left was when they were going to get together. Bets had been placed. Fred and George both agreed that they would be a couple by the end of the month. Angelina bet two months, Lee another week and Alicia the weekend. Lydia rolled her eyes at them. She knew her brother better than any of them, betting on the end of term right before winter break.

Luke rubbed his eyes yawning. "This is so boring," he moaned staring at the book in his lap.

Lydia smirked. "I thought you liked Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That was before I knew who was teaching it," he grumbled. "And what she was teaching. Bloody cow that woman is." A laugh escaped Lydia's throat, followed by a serious intense gaze that she settled on her brother. He found it oddly unsettling, considering that she tended to only use such a face for a joke. Her next words were no joke however.

"I'm gonna give that woman a piece of my mind."

"Lee, don't," Luke nearly begged. His hand clenched, the sting of his detention making his hand throb. Her expression changed to one of glee and false sweetness.

"Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Lydia watched Umbridge pace the classroom with attentive brown eyes. Every movement she saw, twitch of the mouth, hand or head. The click of her pretty pink heels grated on her nerves, the sickly smell of perfume invading her nose. Lydia wanted to just retch. Luke was sitting beside her, glancing at her often with panicked eyes. He knew what she was going to do. He wished she wasn't.<p>

"Now," Umbridge said turning and addressing the whole room. "Write down the essentials four more times, to let it sink in. The best way to learn is by repetition."

Lydia raised her hand into the air. Luke sucked in a sharp breath, "Lee, don't."

"Miss Heart?" Umbridge said. "You have something to share?"

Lydia rose to her feet, glaring at the witch. "As a matter of fact, I do." Umbridge's eyebrows rose slowly, and several mutters from fellow classmates filled the air. Luke glanced back at Fred and George, widening his eyes frantically.

"Do you, now?"

"Yes," Lydia nodded. "I think that this is rubbish. We're learning nothing. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, shouldn't we be learning how to defend ourselves?" Though it was a question, Lydia did not make it sound like one. Her words were bordering on accusatory. Umbridge's shoulders stiffened and her face hardened.

"Defend yourself against what, may I ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lydia hissed. "Death Eaters, werewolves working alongside Voldemort-" gasps filled the air, "-Montague even."

"Oi!" A large Slytherin boy stood up from his seat. His sleeves had been rolled up revealing his big hairy forearms. "Watch your mouth you filthy little mudblood!"

Luke surged to his feet, hand in his robes with a snarl on his face. Fred and George had risen too, sneering at Montague. "Watch it, Montague, we wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours," Fred growled. Montague looked at Fred and George, as if not sure who was who, but his face contorted into a scowl.

"Shut it, Weasley," he sneered. "The little mudblood better watch her back."

Lydia's lip curled. "Bite me."

"Enough!" Umbridge snapped, gaining the attention of the five students in her classroom that we standing. The rest of the class gazed on with wide eyes as Umbridge approached Lydia. "Detention, Miss Heart. See me after class."

"What for?"

"For causing a disruption," Umbridge replied sweetly. "Now sit down. All of you." She turned away with a self satisfied smile on her lips as they sank to their seats. Lydia turned and glared at Montague, not fazed when he smirked at her. She growled facing forward.

"Bloody hell, Lydia," Fred whispered to her from where he sat behind her, "why did you go and do that?"

Lydia didn't get the chance to respond. Umbridge turned around settling her beady eyes on her, a sick twist in her pink lips. Lydia glared at her, not backing down now that she was already being punished. It was silent until the end of class. When they were dismissed Lydia stayed firmly rooted in her seat as her classmates filed out.

Montague shouted obscenities at her as he left the room, howling with laughter. Fred and George offered her encouraging smiles before they left. Luke gripped her shoulder tightly. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered staring at Montague's retreating back. Lydia said nothing as she stared forward. Luke sighed. "See you at dinner."

He left, making the room seem suddenly larger than Lydia had imagined it ever being. Slowly she rose to her feet, shouldering her book bag and climbing the stairs leading to Umbridge's office. Raising a hand she rapped on the door quickly.

"Come in!"

Lydia pushed open the door and did a double take. The entire room was pink. From the pastel pink walls to the floor to the furniture. The wood had a dark pinkish hue even. Little plates with moving cats hung on the pastel walls, meowing and prowling within their frames. Umbridge herself sat behind the large desk in the center of the room, stirring a cup of tea. A smile spread across her toad like face.

"Miss Heart, have a seat," she purred, gesturing to the small desk beside her own. "You will be writing lines today."

Lydia's heart quickened, eyes landing on the black quill resting neatly on the wooden surface. It looked insignificant and sinister at the same time. Had Luke not already told her, she would not know it to be a blood quill until she began writing. She dropped her bag to the floor with a thump and sat in the desk silently. Slowly she picked up the quill, her stomach twisting.

"Good," Umbridge murmured taking a sip of tea. "Now write, 'I will not cause trouble'."

Lydia poised the blood pen over the paper, pausing and glancing back up. "How many sentences?"

A Cheshire grin spread across Umbridge's face, the corners of her eyes wrinkling with positive glee. "How many times it takes for the message to _sink_ in." Lydia swallowed.

Hesitantly she pressed the quill against the paper and began writing. 'I will not cause trouble.' Lydia jerked as her right hand began to sting, the skin growing slightly red. She raised her eyes to Umbridge's, noting the smile on the toad's face. Gritting her jaw, Lydia wrote another. 'I will not cause trouble.'

The ink was red. Her blood. Her hand really stung now, a faint outline of words appearing on her flesh. Lydia glared at the paper and wrote another.

'I will not cause trouble.'

By the time Umbridge called her to stop, Lydia's hand was shaking. Her right hand was covered in drying blood. Umbridge gestured her over taking her trembling hand within one of her own pudgy ones. Lydia shuddered as the cold skin met her own. Umbridge tutted under her breath, eying her hand sadly.

"Such a pity," she murmured as if trying to sympathize with Lydia. "I hope you have learned your lesson now, Miss Heart. You may go." Lydia withdrew her hand quickly and picked up her book bag. At the door she heard Umbridge clear her throat. Pausing she turned.

"Miss Heart, come tomorrow night as well," Umbridge said, batting her eyes innocently. Lydia clenched her jaw and rushed from the room. What a cold hearted cow!

* * *

><p>Luke pulled her into the seat beside him when she entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening. Her hand throbbed fiercely, though it was cleaned and bandaged. Nicking supplies from the infirmary was easy enough. Luke gave her a worried look and began shoveling food onto her plate.<p>

"You should eat, Lee," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Lydia replied quietly. Her stomach couldn't possibly handle anything at the moment. Luke kept putting food on her plate, as if he hadn't heard her.

"It'll make you feel better," he rambled on. "Than we can get you a blood replenishing potion from Madam Pomfrey."

"Lu, I'm fine."

"We can even prank a couple of first years before bed."

"Lu."

"I'll stay up and do homework with you."

"Lu."

"I'm sure the girls could join us-"

"LUKE! Stop babying me!" Lydia snapped, rising to her feet. The dishes on the table rattled from the sudden movement, and Luke froze raising his eyes to meet hers. Lydia shook her head, feeling tired and frustrated all at once.

". . . what did she make you write?" he asked after an intense period of silence between the two. His voice was soft and tentative. Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were watching in baited silence as the rest of the Great Hall chattered around them.

Lydia held her right hand close to her body. "'I will not cause trouble.'" Luke's jaw clenched. But she didn't wait around for their reactions. Turning from them she fled the Great Hall. Lydia didn't know what was wrong with her. Her emotions were out of whack. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in her bed and let out what she was feeling. But she didn't cry, at least not over things like this.

The last she had cried was when her grandma died when she was little. There wasn't much in her happy life that made her this- so upset.

She didn't pause in the common room, flying up the stairs and into the seventh year girls dorm. Lydia flung herself at her bed and gripped her pillow tightly, grinding her jaw and brushing her hair out of her eyes as she stared out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm getting the hang of the story again. We'll be getting to Dumbledore's Army soon! :) Anyway, this is a very key point for our story, it leads to many things in the future . . . .<strong>

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning

**Chapter Nine: The Beginning**

The next morning Lydia stumbled out of bed, ignorant of the stares that Angelina and Alicia gave each other as she went to the loo. When she reemerged, Lydia frowned at the two from where they sat on her bed.

"What . . . are you two doing?" she asked with confusion.

"We want to talk about last night," Angelina said, gaging her reaction. Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled on a white jumper over her bra, and zipping up a skirt around her waist.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You flipped out on Luke," Alicia argued. "He was only trying to help you. Merlin, Lydia, you acted like he was the one who made you write lines." Lydia huffed, buttoning up her gray sweater.

"I can take care of myself," she growled. "He knows that. I'm not a baby."

"We know that," Angelina said soothingly, sensing Lydia's rising temper as she combed out her brown hair. "He was worried. You're lucky you have a brother like that. Most brothers hate their sisters."

Lydia pulled on her shoes, straightening out her clothes with a sigh. "Can we please not talk about this, I just want to get through today." Angelina and Alicia nodded reluctantly and the three went down to the common room. Luke was waiting by the entry way with worry radiating off him. When he saw them he rushed over.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I got carried away, you are alright, right?" The words tumbled out of his mouth quickly. Lydia frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" she replied warily.

"I just want to know that you're okay!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Luke," Lydia asked, peering at him questioningly. Luke scowled.

"It's not a joke, Lee. I really want to know, Umbridge is a foul, evil woman," Luke said. Lydia squeezed his arm with a smile.

"It's fine. Just one more detention tonight and I'm done." Wrong answer, Lydia realized too late. Luke's face twisted into rage, his hands shaking as he drew away from her.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Lu, you act like I'm facing the gallows," Lydia huffed as they made their way to transfiguration. She adjusted her book bag with mild annoyance as Luke glowered beside her. He had been in a foul mood since their conversation that morning. He stuffed food into his mouth throughout breakfast, glaring at his plate. He had not even bothered to give Katie a smile as she greeted him.<p>

Lydia had shot the poor girl a sympathetic glance as they rushed past her. She hadn't seen Fred or George since dinner the night before.

They entered the transfiguration classroom and took their usual seats in front of Fred and George. The two had their heads bowed towards each other, whispering furiously. Lydia turned around in her seat.

"And what are you two plotting?" she asked lightly.

They pulled apart. "Nothing," George replied instantly. Lydia's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," she murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked, changing the subject quickly. His blue eyes studied her carefully as she turned her gaze on him. He looked sincere, a hand reaching out across the desk towards her. Lydia rolled her shoulders.

"Better."

"She has detention with Umbridge again tonight," Luke growled turning to them. Fred's brows pulled together in a frown.

"What for? You didn't pick another fight with her?"

"No. She's just being vindictive, and a Slytherin," Lydia said, her mood darkening. She didn't want to think about that hag until she had to go that evening for another session of torture. Lydia rolled her shoulders, trying to brush the anger building inside her away.

"Montague has been spreading rumors about you as well," George said leaning in. "He didn't like it when you called him out in class yesterday. He's ready to pick a fight with you." His voice darkened and he cast his eyes about the room as if looking for the burly Slytherin. Lydia curled her lip.

"Montague can pick a fight all he wants, I'll wipe the floor with him."

"Not if I get to him first," Luke hissed. "He called you that awful name, nobody calls you that name."

"I can call you names, right Lydia?" Lee asked butting into the conversation from his desk. They all looked at him, Luke with dangerously narrowed eyes. "No?" His dark brows rose in questioning.

"If I can have your attention!" McGonagall called from the front of the classroom, eying each student sternly. "Class has started. We will begin our class today with a new chapter. Summoning spells." She turned to the board and waved her wand. The chalk began to write, and McGonagall turned to them. "I suggest you all take notes."

By the end of class almost everyone had managed to summon something. Be it a glass of water or a text book. George had actually managed to get a plate full of steaming food, apparently from the kitchens. Lydia beamed as she tucked the roll of parchment into her book bag. Potions homework. Now she wouldn't have to go back to the tower and get it. They were given a short assignment, an essay on what the summoning spell could summon and what it couldn't.

As they filed out of class, McGonagall stopped her.

"Miss Heart, whatever happened to your hand?" she asked, eying the white bandage wrapped around her palm. Lydia glanced at Luke for help, eyes widening. She hid the hand behind her back.

"Nothing professor!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If I may see your hand, Miss Heart." Lydia reluctantly let McGonagall take her hand and pull off the bandage. Lydia bit her lip as McGonagall sucked in a sharp breath and stared at the irritated flesh. It had healed over slightly leaving only faint red scratches that read, 'I will not cause trouble'.

"Miss Heart! I am astonished-"

"I didn't do it on purpose, honest!" Lydia cut in. Surely McGonagall didn't think that she did this willingly to herself?

"-that you did not come to me sooner!"

"Professor?"

"Who made you do this? You can tell me, Miss Heart," McGonagall said. "This is not how students should be disciplined." Lydia felt her mouth go dry. "I can guess who it is though."

Lydia withdrew her hand from the professor's grasp. There was a glint in McGonagall's eyes.

"You may go, Miss Heart."

Lydia rushed from the room, running into Luke on her way out. He gripped her arm tightly.

"What did she want?" he asked with worry. Lydia took a deep breath and looked at her brother with uncertainty. She was wary of the look in McGonagall's eyes. She didn't like it that another teacher knew about her hand. She didn't like the unsettling feeling in her gut that she had just started something that couldn't be reversed.

"She saw my hand. McGonagall knows that it was Umbridge." Luke's jaw clenched, as if knowing her thoughts and gut wrenching feelings. Lydia felt a little bit better knowing that Luke at least understood what was going on.

* * *

><p>They were eating lunch when a commotion outside the Great Hall filled the air. Raised voices from two teachers as they passed the Great Hall. Lydia rose from her seat, recognizing McGonagall and Umbridge's voice before she saw them. Lydia followed the flow of students to the doors, watching as Umbridge ascended the stairs with McGonagall at her heels.<p>

"And what exactly are you insinuating, Professor?" Umbridge asked haughtily.

"I am merely requesting, that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGonagall replied. The two women stopped and looked at one another. Lydia pushed past the crowd, Luke and Fred following. They paused right behind her. Without really thinking Lydia grabbed Fred's hand as Umbridge spoke.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority, in my own classroom," she took a step up to look down on McGonagall, "_Minerva_."

"Not at all," McGonagall took a step up too, staring down Umbridge, "_Dolores_. Merely your medieval methods."

"Ah! I'm sorry dear," Umbridge offered with false sincerity. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry. And by extension, the Minister himself! I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for, is disloyalty."

McGonagall took a step down, as if she had been dealt a physical blow. "Disloyalty?" she breathed with disbelief. Umbridge took another step, facing the gathered crowd of students. Lydia squeezed Fred's hand, feeling sick at the professors next words.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," she nodded emphatically. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action." She gave a high pitched giggle before turning and making her way down the hall. The students watched in silence, as McGonagall gave an almost defeated sigh. She swept away without so much as a passing glance to the students. After a bit of muttering the students began to wander away, leaving Lydia, Luke, Fred and now George.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Luke muttered darkly.

"You think McGonagall was confronting her about the blood quills?" Lydia asked, staring at the retreating back of the professor.

"Undoubtedly," Fred and George said together.

"Brighten up, you sad sorry lot," George smiled. "There's a new batch of dragon roasted chestnuts I want you to try." He looked pointedly at Luke and Lydia, then his eyes drifted down to Lydia's hand. She followed the motion with her eyes, jerking her hand out of Fred's when she realized what he was looking at.

"Um, yeah, sure," she said quickly feeling awkward as she and Fred shifted away from one another. Luke was staring down Fred, and George was smirking. "Common room?" Lydia didn't wait for their response, hurrying ahead as her cheeks burned a brilliant red.

George elbowed Fred in the side as they followed. "Nice."

"Shut it," Fred growled, giving Luke's back a wary glance. Neither could deny the warm tingles shooting through their hands, or that it wasn't an unpleasant experience. If they were being perfectly honest, Lydia and Fred secretly enjoyed it.

Luke joined his sister, a frown on his face. They didn't say anything to each other. As they climbed the moving staircases, Lydia's mind wandered back to McGonagall and Umbridge's row. She couldn't shake the feeling that McGonagall had only done that because of her hand. She hated to think that it was her fault. Yet a small part of her knew that it was. The sleeping dragon had been woken.

* * *

><p>The roasted chestnuts were delicious. Fred and George kept the little miniature dragon in a metal box under their beds, and had it roast the chestnuts for them. Luke grinned widely when they let him hold the tiny dragon . . . until it burned his hand. A few curses followed and the dragon was shut inside it's cage. Lydia glanced up at the clock and sighed, rising from the sofa.<p>

"See you three later," she mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked rising slightly.

"Detention, remember?" she gave him a 'duh' look before leaving through the portrait hole. Luke gave Fred a guarded look, nearly scowling.

"Watch it Weasley," he hissed. "That's my sister."

Fred shrugged, and George rolled his eyes. "Easy Luke," George said. "Don't gets your knickers in a twist." Luke was about to spit something back at him when Katie walked over, a smile on her lips.

"Hey, Luke."

Luke straightened, a grin forming on his lips. Fred and George shot each other smug looks. "Hey, Katie! I haven't seen you all day."

"Well, you were a bit out of sorts this morning," she replied, a crease forming in between her brows. Luke chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah . . . Lydia-"

"It's alright," Katie said brightly. Then she bit her lip, "wanna take a walk with me?" Luke shot to his feet without a word. He followed a shyly grinning Katie as George smirked after them.

"I think we may just win that bet."

"Totally."

* * *

><p><strong>Getting closer. Don't worry, hopefully I'll get more chapters out in the coming days. At least enough to get through book five. I'm still planning on what to do for book six, since they won't be in school anymore . . . I'll have a lot more free reign. :)<strong>

**Also working on another HP fanfiction. Running from Fate. Just an idea that has been in my head for years and I finally decided to write it down. I'll be working on that one too. **

**As always, R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	10. Chapter 10 The Phantom Menace

**Chapter Ten: The Phantom Menace**

Luke jumped up on the table in the Gryffindor common room, wand pointed at his sister. She had her own drawn and several first years were white faced as they watched the two siblings stare at each other. Their friends had risen from the sofa they were gathered around with worry etched on their faces. Fred and George gave each other worried glances.

What could have possibly happened to make the two siblings fight?

Finally Luke smirked down at Lydia. "I'll never join you!"

"A pity!" she cried. She lunged forward and the two swung their wands at each other, not casting any spells. Confusion rippled through the room. What were they doing?

Lydia knocked Luke's wand from his hand, sending it flying across the room and clattering to the floor. Luke clutched his hand, falling down on one knee. "There is no escape," Lydia breathed darkly. "Don't make me destroy you." Luke backed away.

"Luke. You do not yet realize your importance, you haven't even begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you!"

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father," she purred.

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him."

"No. I, am your father."

"NOOO!" Luke howled. He rolled onto his back and with a startled cry landed on the floor with a thud. Katie rushed forward, leaving her friends and homework as they gaped after her.

"Luke!"

"I'm alright! I'm alright," he said sitting up beaming. He looked over at Lydia, who was laughing. "That was fantastic! I've always wanted to try that."

"Mum and dad would have a laugh if they'd seen it," Lydia said, beaming.

"What was that?" Angelina asked, raising her voice. "We thought you were having a go at each other!"

"Ever heard of Star Wars?" Lydia asked as Katie helped Luke to his feet. Angelina looked slightly confused, eying them warily.

"It's something muggle related, right?"

"It's a movie," Hermione pipped up, watching them from the table she shared with Harry and Ron. "A muggle movie, about Jedi's and the force." Lydia snickered, finding it amusing that those words were coming from the girls mouth. Her explanation did nothing, however, to lessen the confusion.

"It's a bit difficult to explain if you haven't seen it," Luke said. "But apparently I'm named after the main character. Mum at least had enough sense not to call Lydia, Leia." Lydia groaned. "That would have been cruel. But Dad wanted her to be called Leia. He sometimes calls her that."

Lydia growled under her breath. "Shut it, Lu."

Luke flashed her a grin. "The main character also has a twin sister, my dad's obsessed with Star Wars." Lydia sighed and went to the sofa, sitting down next to Fred. She rested her head against the back and shut her eyes, unaware of Fred staring at the exposed column of her throat. He chanced a glance at Luke, seeing that Katie had his undivided attention. Fred cleared his throat.

"So, can I see this muggle movie?"

Lydia opened her eyes and flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'd love to."

"Good, cause I want to see this Leia you were almost named after." Lydia huffed, smacking his arm, but still smiled at him. She would never tell him that her middle name was in fact Leia. She would hold onto that until she absolutely couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Heart!" Lydia and Luke turned as the owner of the voice sauntered up the hallway to them. His dark eyes were on Lydia and Luke stiffened from beside her. Lydia's lip curled in a sneer.<p>

"Montague," she hissed.

Students parted, silently watching as the Slytherin stopped before them. He looked them up and down, but he mainly had eyes only for Lydia. His lips parted in a sinister smile, that sent chills running down her spine. He didn't say anything until two more Slytherin joined him, flanking his sides. They were smaller than he was, but no less creepy looking.

"I hear you've had fun in detention with Umbridge," he finally said.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Jealous Montague? I didn't know you had a thing for older women." Gasps erupted from the gathered onlookers. Several 'oohs!' from lower years. Montague sneered at her, his nose scrunching with disgust.

"How typical, Heart. It seems your kind always look towards the more filthy side of things."

"My kind?" Lydia snapped. "What exactly are my kind?"

Montague grinned, crossing his arms. "Mudbloods. You'll never be anything but a dirty little mudblood, I'm surprised you can even use a wand." Lydia's blood boiled. She took a step forward, ripping her arm out of Luke's grasp as he tried to stop her.

"Really?" she sneered. "You're one to talk, can't even Apparate yet I here? Probably from all that inbreeding. Its funny that I can do such a simple thing," she looked him up and down and smirked, "while you can't. Apparently blood isn't everything."

Montague looked livid, fists clenching and knuckles turning white. His forearms flexed threateningly, but Lydia remained unfazed.

"Take that back, mudblood."

"Can't take your own medicine, eh?"

"You stupid little-"

"Watch your tongue, Montague," Luke hissed. "It's not my sister you'll have to worry about." Montague looked at Luke.

"So nice to see that you've grown a pair, Heart. I was beginning to think your little mudblood sister was going to be the only fighting. But as I said," he looked at Lydia, "you both are a bunch of worthless mudbloods."

"And you're an inbred imbecile," Lydia replied. "I bet your own inbred father is just the same." Fury swept over Montague's features, and he reached inside his robes drawing his wand. He pointed it at her. She had taken a step back, drawing her own wand. The two stared each other down.

The gathered students began to murmur excitedly.

"Don't talk about my father!"

"Make me!"

"Densaugeo!"

Lydia's eyes widened and a sharp pain blossomed in her mouth as the spell it her. The proximity of the spell caused her to fly off her feet and into the person behind her. Lydia hit the floor with a yell of alarm. She could hear Luke yelling, but she kept her gaze firmly rooted on the stone floor.

Merlin her teeth hurt. She reached up, feeling her mouth, whimpering in alarm. Her teeth! They were growing! Her eyes watered, as the pain built slowly. Another whimper left her mouth.

"You deserve it! Filthy mudblood!" Montague spat as he tried to fight off Luke's punches. The boys were going at each other while students chanted.

He had humiliated her. Lydia didn't dare look up, keeping her eyes firmly rooted on the ground. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and another whimper tore from her.

"Enough!" came a loud stern voice. Professor Snape.

He approached Montague and Luke, in his billowing black robes, staring coldly at them. His eyes rested briefly on Lydia before he glared at the boys. "If someone would take Miss Heart to the infirmary," he said lowly. Lydia felt someone wrap their arms around hers and pull her to her feet. She didn't raise her eyes to see who it was, but it was hard to ignore that flaming red hair that entered her vision. Ginny.

As Lydia was led away, Snape turned to the boys. "My office. Now."

* * *

><p>Ginny entered the common room, looking for her friends. She had left Lydia with Madame Pomfrey. Lydia had refused to let her stay, not even raising her eyes as she told Ginny that she was fine on her own. Ginny hoped Luke didn't get into too much trouble.<p>

It was Montague's fault anyway. But he was Slytherin, and so was Snape. Foul git, he would probably punish Luke the most.

Ginny spotted Fred and George in a corner, showing their skivving snackboxes to eager first years. She rolled her eyes. If only their mum knew. She waved at several house mates she knew, and drew near her brothers. Ginny waited as they passed out the candies and began taking notes as the symptoms began taking effect.

As Fred fed the antidote candies to them George looked up at her.

"Hey, Gin," he greeted with his usual smile. She smiled back. "Want to try some?"

"No thanks, George," she said. He rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "I actually came to tell you-"

"Tell us what?" Fred cut in, a goofy grin on his face. He batted his eyes at her. Ginny frowned at him.

"I came to tell you that Luke and Lydia got into a fight with Montague."

"Blimey! Why didn't you say so sooner!" George leapt to his feet. "We want to see that!"

Ginny bit her lip, brows drawing together. "Actually . . . . it's already over. Luke is with Snape and Montague. He's probably in for a months worth of detentions."

"And Lydia?" Fred asked, no longer smiling.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she and Montague were insulting each other, she said something about his father and Montague lost it. He jinxed her, and then Luke started a fist fight with him."

"Bloody hell," George murmured.

"Are they alright?" asked Fred.

"Luke looks a little banged up . . . Lydia's not feeling too well. Montague used 'densaugeo'. I took her to the infirmary," Ginny said. Fred shot to his feet, heading towards the portrait hole. George went after him, reaching out and stopping him.

"Gred, you know Poppy won't let anyone in now that it's so close to dinner," George said, frowning.

"Yeah, I know that-"

"Doesn't mean we can't sneak in later," George offered with a sly grin. Fred smirked.

"Sounds brilliant," Fred said grinning.

* * *

><p>Luke sat heavily on the bench, letting out a sigh. Lee stared at him, open mouthed. Angelina gasped and Alicia's brows rose up into her hairline. Katie covered her mouth, while Fred and George leaned towards him. He hurt, more pointedly his face hurt. His nose throbbed and he rubbed it lightly.<p>

"So, what's the verdict?" Fred asked, eying him carefully.

Luke growled, stabbing a bun with his fork. "Snape gave me three weeks worth of detention. He let Montague off with two," Luke leaned towards them, "I think Montague got two weeks instead of one for calling Lee a mud-"

"Don't say it!" Fred hissed. Luke snapped his jaw shut and glared down at his plate.

"Anyway," he muttered lowly, "Montague's got a lovely gift from me." They looked at him with varying frowns and raised their gazes to the Slytherin table. The burly Slytherin was glaring at the back of Luke's head, his mates talking animatedly beside him while several fussing girls flocked to his side. He was sporting a black eye, and a severely swollen nose, possibly broken. His robes were still disheveled from the fight, and his lip was still bleeding.

"Blimey!" George beamed turning back to Luke, "you gave him a sound beating!"

"And Lydia?" Angelina asked carefully, noting the other twins absence. They all did, but she was the only one to bring it up. Her brown eyes studied Luke carefully, patiently waiting for news of her friend. "George said she was in the infirmary, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me see her."

Luke sighed through his nose, feeling somewhat bare without his sister. He knew she was hurting, the image of her flying through the air and the gasp that escaped her lips as she fell kept replaying in his mind. No one, touched his sister. No one. No one jinxed her either without having to answer to him. He clenched his fists, remembering Montague's words, as he called his sister 'filthy, and worthless'. If Snape hadn't shown up, Luke knew he wouldn't have ended that fight anytime soon.

"She'll be fine, just . . . don't bring it up," he gazed at them, taking in their responses. "He humiliated her. She's not going to let that slide. Plus we have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, it doesn't matter if Umbridge is there, she will start something if we're not careful." He clenched his jaw, ignoring the pain that shot through his mouth, probably bruised, he mused silently.

"How can you be so sure? What if she just wants to keep everything on the down low?" Alicia asked quietly.

Luke lifted his eyes, giving them all a firm look. "I know my sister, she's not someone to let something like this slide."

Luke turned to his food quietly, eating sparingly, not really hungry. Their parents were going to be thrilled, when they got word of this. But it didn't matter right now, he only hoped that Lydia was okay. He had seen the flash of pain in her eyes and the muffled cries as she stared at the floor. He had realized that she was crying. It was startling. Lydia didn't cry often.

A gentle hand landed on his arm, causing him to look up. Katie was smiling at him, eyes worried. She leaned towards him and rested her head against his shoulder. Her black hair smelled like flowers. Her hand took one of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be alright," she murmured quietly so that only he could hear. Luke tilted his head to rest against hers. He hoped that Katie was right. But then again, when was she ever wrong? A tiny smile curled the corners of his lips.

* * *

><p>Fred tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. His blue eyes kept landing on his other half, apparently asleep in his own bed, facing away from him. Fred scowled, and rolled over again. It was late, sure. But he wanted to see Lydia. Hadn't George said they were going to go sneak into the infirmary? Bloody git.<p>

George knew he liked her. There had been no hiding it from him, and now Luke suspected him too. Was he that obvious?

Fred tried to use Angelina against George, but his twin had merely smirked. "I'd just like to see you try," he had said. He didn't, knowing that George and Angelina would only laugh off his accusation. She was a very pretty girl, that Angelina. They had been together last year . . . but with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory's death, nothing had come of their relationship.

_Stop thinking about it, Fred_, he growled to himself. He turned, glaring at his twin one more time as his eyelids began to droop with sleep. He heard the door open to the dormitory, and the shuffling of feet followed by a 'thwump', as something hit a mattress. He lifted his head slightly, catching sight of Luke sprawled out in his bed, clothes still on.

What was he up to?

Fred didn't dwell too long on it, drifting to sleep. A soft snore left his mouth as he rolled over and joined his other dorm mates in dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of jumping around in this chapter. I had a little fun with this, don't be too upset. Actually, since Luke and Lydia are muggleborn their parents would know about Star Wars. I did the math, Star Wars came out before they were born. Plus it was a pretty big hit. It would seem like fate for their parents, who are huge fans, to have twins. Hopefully I got my math right. <strong>

**Besides, once I told my sister what Luke and Lydia's names were, she was totally like, "Star Wars moment! Please?" And I couldn't resist. So this chapter is sort of my sisters idea. I also wanted to add a fight between them and Montague. He's the bully every kid has in school, and it seemed natural to give them one. Makes the whole experience more real, I think.**

**Then Fred at the end, couldn't help myself. His thoughts here play majorly into this story. So it won't be the last of this strain of thought. It will be back.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And Readers! Next chapter we get int the Umbridge takeover! **

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	11. Chapter 11 High Inquisitor

**Chapter Eleven: High Inquisitor**

Lydia could feel soft beams of light hitting her face, when she woke. Shielding her eyes she opened them, greeted by the infirmary she had fallen asleep in. Blinking so that she could get used to the bright light, she gingerly felt her mouth, inspecting her teeth. They were back to normal.

Thankfully.

White hot fury swept through her veins as her thoughts drifted to the one who had landed her here in the first place. Montague. That fat ugly brute. She was going to kill him. How dare he? Because of him, she had to spend the night here. Her teeth were nearly two feet long before she had let Madame Pomfrey anywhere near them. The kind witch was nearly exhasperated by the end of the whole ordeal.

Montague would pay.

But Lydia knew she would have to wait. Luke had come to visit her in the night, begging her to be on her best behavior and not pick a fight. At least not so soon after the event. Lydia felt bad that he had fought in her defense, after she had gone down with one measly spell. Pathetic. His purple nose only added to her guilt. Lydia was secretly grateful though, seeing as Montague had his nose broken. Served the git right.

It would be a lie to say she wasn't disappointed that no one else had come to see her. She knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in, but the twins should have been able to sneak in with Luke. Why hadn't they come? A small part of her was hurt. At least Angelina had tried. She had seen the Quidditch captain through the large doors asking to be let in.

Overall, Lydia felt rotten. When Madam Pomfrey came to let her go, she didn't smile. Lydia felt hurt, even though she knew they cared. She couldn't help but feel slightly put out.

"You're free to go, Miss Heart," Madam Pomfrey announced, giving her an encouraging smile. Lydia got up from the bed, nodding.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she said. The medi witch hurried back to her office, leaving her to stand alone in the infirmary hall. With a sigh she picked up her book bag and headed out, going down to breakfast. Her stomach grumbled hungrily, not matching her current mood.

As she passed through the Great Hall doors a jeer went up from the Slytherin table.

"Alright there, mudblood?" Montague taunted as he rose from his seat. His friends all snickered, smirking at her. Lydia clenched her fists tightly, fighting the urge to run over and punch that smile off his face. She saw Luke rise from his seat at the Gryffindor table with a dark look sent to the Slytherin.

"At least my face doesn't look like it got pounded into the ground," she snarled. Glaring at the furious Slytherin she went to the Gryffindor table and slammed her bag down on the table. She sat heavily, ignoring everyone and filling her plate with toast, eggs and bacon.

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. "Leave me alone," she snapped. Her voice was hard and her jaw clenched until her teeth hurt. Luke withdrew his hand, brows pulling together. Just as he opened his mouth owls began filling the air.

"Oh, look," Alicia said cutting the tense silence, "mail's here."

A large brown owl landed before Lydia and Luke, gazing at them with large yellow eyes and then raising one of its talons to them. Lydia looked at the envelope and grimaced, as did Luke. They knew that handwriting very well. Slowly Lydia took it, giving the owl a piece of crust from her toast and opening the letter.

'_Luke and Lydia,_

_We're so glad that you made Gryffindor (Remus explained the houses to us), and your father and I are glad that you are settling in well. It is so much quieter without the two of you with us. Currently we are in South Africa working with a relief fund. You know the kind of work. The children are so sweet and lovely, makes me miss my two babies.' Lydia rolled her eyes a small smile forming on her lips. 'We will be leaving in two weeks for the Dominican Republic of Congo. It's so exciting, but your father keeps telling me that it is going to be very dangerous. Especially after what happened there two years ago. I keep telling him not to worry, but you know how your father is. _

'_Tell us about school! Remus has already informed us what you two have been up to. Lydia, honestly, I expected more from you. I understand Luke, but both of you need to behave. We are letting you enjoy this opportunity, don't ruin it. Anyway, we send out love and let us know what you want to do for Christmas! You can always stay with your godfather, or come spend it with us. Write us soon, we love you. Mum and Dad.'_

Lydia sighed, passing the letter to Luke, even though he read it over her shoulder. She was glad that Remus had sent an owl to them so that they could write. It was a little worrying where they were going to go. Two years ago they had been sixteen. It was hard not to remember being evacuated from that region as violence broke out. Their family had been in Rwanda, and the whole experience had been quite an eye opener for the two. Luke frowned at their mothers writing before folding it away and putting it in his bag.

"I can't believe they're going back there," Luke muttered.

"You know mum," Lydia sighed, "she's just trying to help people."

"Yeah," he scratched his head, "Dad will keep them safe." He didn't sound convinced but he let it go. Instead he turned to her. "So, feeling any better?"

"I suppose," Lydia replied rolling her shoulders. "I promise not to cause anymore trouble, at least today." She felt slightly better after reading their mothers letter.

"I'd say you already have caused trouble," George said leaning towards them. "Montague looks like he ate something foul."

Lydia glanced over at the Slytherin table, noting that he was still glowering at them. She turned her nose into the air. "Serves him right," she replied. Angelina gave a huff as she laid her copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table, a frown on her face. Lydia leaned forward, scanning the front page that Angelina was beginning to glare at.

"Ministry Seeks Educational Reform, Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever 'High Inqiusitor'," Alicia read out loud leaning over Angelina's shoulder. "What does that mean?"

Angelina cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes at the paper, _"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"'_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley-__" _she shot Fred and George a look. The brothers were scowling.

"Git," they murmured venomously together.

"'_-He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge had used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry would select the appropriate person." Lydia's brows drew together, it wasn't hard to guess what the next part was going to be. Umbridge worked for the Ministry, it was obvious that they had already used the decree._

"'_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success-__"_

"Rubbish!" Fred snarled.

Angelina waited patiently as the two brothers fumed and took up where she left off, sounding a bit annoyed by the interruptions. _"'-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

"_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

"'_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the 'falling standards' at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

"_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

"'_I feel much easier in my mind bow that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

"_Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

"_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

"'_I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

"_Wizengamont elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

"'_Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."_' Angelina began to turn to another page to continue reading the article but Lee groaned.

"No more! I can't take more," he moaned. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Luke muttered darkly, "we have Charms next and I'll bet Umbridge is going to be there." He heaved a sigh and picked at his eggs. Angelina folded up her copy of the Daily Prophet, tucking it inside her bag. Fred and George were muttering to each other, and Lee broke the silence first.

"You're brother is a git," he said. They looked at him.

"We know," George replied.

"Imagine his face if we sent him a dung bomb," said Fred with a conspiratory grin. "While he was at work."

"Brilliant!" George beamed. "That'll teach our lovely older brother."

"What about a Howler?" Lydia asked. "I hear they're amazing, at least to watch someone get one, that is."

George grinned at her. "I like your thinking." He turned to Luke. "Where did you get a sister like that? Amazing."

Luke smirked at the two. They finished breakfast in a light mood, Lydia rising first to head to Charms. Fred joined her as they left the Great Hall.

"How are you?" he asked with a note of worry in his voice. Lydia glanced at him, keeping her gaze in the hall ahead of them as they climbed the moving staircases.

"Fine."

"I tried to come and see you," he went on.

"Oh?" Lydia didn't particularily believe the redhead. But then again, she had been sleeping for a while before Luke had come to her.

"George thought it would be best to sneak in, but he fell asleep . . ."

"I take it you did too," Lydia replied, unimpressed.

Fred looked uncomfortable, his cheeks brightening with color. "Yeah, but I wanted to come and make sure-"

"You know, it's alright Fred," she said in a clipped tone. "Honestly, you don't have to defend yourself." It's not like you had to have George come with you and hold your hand, she thought bitterly. Fred stared at her, not sure what to make of her response. They entered Charms, Flitwick was speaking to an all too familiar pink clad teacher. Lydia frowned, taking her seat next to Alicia.

Flitwick turned to them all, with a kind smile on his face.

"Now, I'd like to introduce Professor Umbridge, but you all know her already," he said brightly. "Our professor will be conducting an evaluation on our class today. I won't tell you how to behave, because you are all very well behaved anyways. Wands out! Miss Johnson, if you please, can you pass out the mice today?" Flitwick seemed quite cheerful to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the room.

Umbridge merely gave them a honey sweet smile and took a seat in the corner of the classroom, clipboard in hand, watching. Angelina grimaced as she did as Flitwick asked, setting a little white mouse in front of everyone before sitting back down on Alicia's other side. Luke elbowed her in the side.

Lydia realized she'd been staring at Umbridge. Clearing her throat, she turned to her mouse, trying to enlarge its body. It was a pretty normal class, despite the pink toad sitting in the corner. Most of the students pretended she wasn't there, and went about their business, although the talking was significantly quieter. By the end of class, Lydia had managed to get her mouse to be about the size of her Charms textbook. She had quite forgotten that Umbridge was in the room until she heard the professor ask Alicia a question.

"Miss Spinnet," Umbridge said, directly behind Alicia. Alicia turned, surprised and Angelina and Lydia did the same. "Is this usually how this class is?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alicia replied. Umbridge ticked something off on her clipboard.

"How do you feel about the material that is taught?"

"I think that Charms is really good, Professor," Alicia replied. Umbridge ticked off something else. Then she turned her beady eyes on Angelina and Lydia.

"And you, Miss Johnson?"

"The same, professor," Angelina replied.

"Miss Heart?"

"Charms is a really good class, Professor Flitwick is a wonderful teacher," Lydia replied, trying not to sound annoyed. Umbridge hummed, ticking something off and turned away. Lydia could've sworn that Umbridge had given her a glare. They left Charms and headed for Lunch, the girls keeping quiet while the boys went ahead.

They entered the Great Hall to see Fred, George, Lee and Luke talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lydia sat down with Angelina and Alicia. They were joined by Katie a moment later. The sixth year beamed at them, but frowned when she noticed their muted cheer.

"What's wrong?"

"We had Umbridge evaluate Charms," Alicia said. "It was weird. I felt like I was being watched the whole time, and then she asked us questions about the class. I don't know, but it didn't feel right." Angelina and Lydia looked at each other. Well, no duh. Umbridge had been watching them the whole time.

Katie frowned. "She's really doing the evaluations then?"

"Yes," Angelina sighed. Her gaze strayed down the table to Harry. "I just hope my Seeker can keep his temper under control so he can be at practice."

Katie followed her gaze, though her eyes settled on Luke. "I know." They finished lunch and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They entered the classroom, which was missing a very vivid pink teacher.

Instead a man in a well tailored suit stood at the head of the classroom. His dark hair was slicked back in a very business like manner and he regarded them with a look of mild disgust as they filed in. Lydia frowned.

"Who's he?"

"No idea," Fred murmured equally perplexed as she was, when she passed him. He sat in his seat behind her and Lydia took her seat next to Luke. She leaned over to her brother.

"You don't think she's sick do you?" There was no worry in her voice. Luke smirked at her.

"If only."

The quiet mutterings continued until the classroom door swung shut and the man raised one of his hands into the air. The students stopped what they were discussing and turned their full attention to the odd looking man, interested as to why he was here and Umbridge wasn't. Not that they were complaining of course.

"I am teaching today for Professor Umbridge while she evaluates another class today," he began, his tone sharp and condescending. "She is ensuring that the staff of Hogwarts are fit to teach you, students," his lip curled, "within the Ministry guidelines."

"Guidelines?" Lee muttered. The man narrowed his eyes at him. Lee pressed his lips together and didn't utter another word.

"I will be with you until Professor Umbridge is done with her evaluations, or when she is not observing another class."

Alicia raised her hand into the air. With a scowl he have her a nod. "What may we call you, sir?"

Lydia didn't think it was possible for the man to look any more disgusted, but apparently she was wrong as his mouth twisted and his eyes narrowed even further. Alicia bit her lip, uncomfortable.

"You may call me 'sir'," he finally said. "Instructions are on the board." He went to the desk, sitting down stiffly and turning his attention to a copy of the Prophet. Lydia's brows drew together. He was almost as unpleasant as Snape. Except he didn't seem keen on insulting them, and showed no care for the lesson.

Lydia felt Fred tap her shoulder. Turning in her seat she looked at him questioningly. "You think he'll be around long?" Lydia caught the grin on his face, the one that usually meant he was planning something. It was wide and his blue eyes flashed playfully. Lydia felt her own lips pull back in a smile that mirrored his.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ever thought about trying some product?" he asked, referring to the skiving snackboxes they were promoting. He grinned devilishly. Lydia pulled a face.

"And end up back in the infirmary? No thanks," she said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Don't know," Lydia said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Care to help me find it?" His smile spread wider and Lydia felt her face warm. They were flirting! A fool would be able to see it. Luke was watching out of the corner of his eye, frowning. George glanced at them as he bent over his textbook. He kicked Fred, when he noticed that there was another person watching. Fred glared at him, frowning when George tilted his head forwards. Fred followed, coughing and ducking his head.

Lydia swiveled around in her seat, paling as the man stared her down. Lydia lowered her gaze to her work, cheeks flaming. She was glad he didn't call her out. Merlin, forbid. Lydia would die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly cannot explain the angst going on. Seriously. Angst and fluff, I suppose. Yeah, Lydia knows whats going on now, that or she's being very stubborn in accepting it. Bah, she'll get it soon. I also wanted to add that little bit with their parents, because I know parents don't just send their kids off to school without wanting to know everything. I know mine would so . . . <strong>

**I also decided to follow the book for the next few chapters. I think it helps explain Umbridge's whole quasi takeover, and I took the liberty of adding Mr. Creepy-Sir. I just felt like writing him in. Hopefully he'll make more than one appearance. I realized while I was writing him that he was a lot like Snape. A lot. So if he shows up again I'll try to expand his character . . . I think dressing like a muggle business man was a good start. Personally, I think he's a sleeze-bag, at least in my mind.**

**Sorry for the ranting. I've been writing all day, and my mind is buzzing with ideas. I have a Hobbit fanfic that I am nearly done with, but unsure as to whether or not to post it. I don't want it to tank like my Running from Fate fanfic. . . AGH! Sorry for ranting! Too much on my mind. No one probably reads all the way through these things anyways. :)**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers! Dumbledore's Army is up next, I promise!**

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	12. Chapter 12 Hog's Head

**Chapter Twelve**

It was late September, Lydia was alone in the library researching for her Potions homework, and also something to counter the boils for Fred and George's Fever Fudge. It would be easier to see what the boils looked like to find the perfect soothing agent for it . . . but . . .

Her face flushed and she frowned at the words she was reading.

Lydia didn't really want to have to look at the affected area. Sure it would get rid of the boils faster . . . but honestly. She didn't want to look at their butts. The question that she really wanted to know was, how did the boils get there anyway?

Merlin.

They were worse and more dare devilish than she and Luke.

But that was fine for the moment. At least she didn't have boils on her bum. When Luke had returned from Quidditch practice earlier that week, he had told her all about it. Then when Fred and George had followed in through the portrait hole, bowlegged and wincing when they collapsed on he sagging sofa. She had laughed until she couldn't breath. Almost in disbelief that they had boils there.

It really was too hilarious.

Fred and George had scowled at her, not finding her laughter very amusing. But she had promised to help find something to get rid of, or more importantly, stop future boils from happening. Lydia was sure they would figure it out before her, but she wanted to at least help after using their pain for a laugh.

Lydia happened to look up as she turned the page of 'Milner's Natural Herb Remedies', spotting Hermione Granger coming towards her. Lydia quickly dropped her eyes back to the book, tucking her feet more firmly beneath her. She glanced up, noting Hermione was looking at her.

Oh, turn around.

Lydia was sure that Hermione was only going to get on her case about helping Fred and George. It's not like Luke wasn't helping either. And she was only really involved in the labeling and advertising. Hm. Perhaps a career opportunity?

No. Hermione turn around. I don't want to talk to you.

Go find a bloody book to read instead!

Lydia sank down in her chair, not raising her eyes as Hermione sat down right beside her. Hermione leaned towards her and cleared her throat. Lydia sighed, raising her eyes to the fifth year, with resignation.

"Come to threaten me? Take away house points? I'll have you know, I'm not doing anything against the rules," Lydia said, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I haven't come to do that," Hermione snapped. "Besides, I can't stop you from helping them. It's not against the rules."

Lydia raised her eyebrows. Hermione sighed.

"Look, I came here to talk to you about something," she glanced around quickly as if making sure no one would overhear what she had to say. Lydia felt slightly curious as to why. Hermione seemed so prim and proper that she never would- well, it seemed odd that she was acting so sketchy.

"I know you don't like Umbridge," Hermione said quickly. "I've seen your hand, Harry has the same thing." Lydia frowned. "And I believe that you also don't like the way she is teaching us. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. But we need to learn."

"Spit it out, Hermione," Lydia growled.

"Harry, Ron and I want to start a group-"

"Like a club," Lydia cut in unimpressed. Hermione frowned.

"Well, sort of," she sighed. "Like a dueling club, we would learn how to defend ourselves, use magic. Harry would teach us-"

"Harry's teaching?" She raised a skeptical brow. Hermione huffed, growing annoyed.

"Well, it's not like you have been around to see what he's done," she snapped. "Harry's quite brilliant, top of our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when we had real teachers." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just want to invite you to a meeting to see if you'd like to join. Hogsmeade weekend, at the Hog's Head. You can bring Luke, I've already told Fred and George."

Hermione rose from her chair.

"Don't tell anyone else, unless you know they would want to join . . . Umbridge can't know."

"Because this isn't exactly part of her Ministry guidelines for running a school," Lydia offered with a sarcastic smile. Hermione blinked at her.

"You know . . . I don't understand you at all," she murmured warily. Lydia flashed her a grin.

"Then don't. See you in Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p>Luke grumbled the whole way to Hogsmeade, dragging his feet against the soft white snow that covered the ground. Lydia huffed, adjusting her hat and wrapping her arm around his own. He could be such a baby when he wanted to be.<p>

The early October morning was bright and windy, the cold air biting at their noses. They arrived in Hogsmeade, and Luke promptly dragged her over to Zonko's Joke Shop. Lydia rolled her eyes, looking around for the girls. They were supposed to go grab a butterbeer together . . .

She followed Luke into the brightly decorated shop, instantly forgetting about her other plans and taking in the candy displays, sparkling banners and wizzing toys that filled the air. She ducked as a strange contraption zoomed past her head. Lydia was particularly entranced by the display of chocolate lollipops floating in a glass case. Empty sticks would float to the chocolate fountain, dip themselves in and then emerge in different shapes. Birds, insects, owls, toads, and other shapes. She watched as someone reached towards the top of the case (which was open) and a lollipop zipped into their grasp.

Lydia grinned raising her own hand. A lollipop in the shape of a unicorn head floated into her hand. She brought it down to her face beaming.

Amazing.

Simply amazing. Lydia was glad she was a witch. She didn't know what she would be doing if she was just a regular ordinary muggle. _Probably attending some posh school in London, or traveling with their parents_, she mused reaching up for another lollipop.

By the time Lydia ventured back out into the cold October air, she had a rather large bag of sweets and little trinkets. She left Luke to his own devices once she saw him with Lee, browsing through a section of super bouncy bubble gum balls. Fred and George would soon follow.

Lydia entered the Three Broomsticks, breathing in a grateful sigh when the warm air met her freezing skin. The atmosphere of the pub was warm (not just the air) and it was very crowded. The bar was surrounded by Hogwarts students all taking bottles of butterbeer from a very attractive woman in her prime. Several boys were there, not that Lydia was surprised.

She knew no lines would be forming for her boyish looks. Although she had let her hair start to grow out, the ends just resting above her cheekbones. Her body had much to desire, not looking very shapely nor very full in the areas that it should. Truth be told she slightly envied the girls who had fuller bodies.

Lydia spotted Angelina and Alicia at a table in the corner. Pushing her way through the crowd she sank into a chair opposite them while dumping her bag on the table.

Alicia raised a brow at her.

"Zonko's?"

"Yup."

"You are so like your brother," Katie said sitting next to her with four bottles of butterbeer. Lydia's eyebrows rose challengingly and Katie pushed a butterbeer towards her placatingly. "I only meant it as a compliment."

"It's fine," Lydia said airily. "So," she sipped the warm liquid, "what are we doing?"

Angelina glanced around and then leaned in close, as if afraid of having people listen in. "Well, after we're done here, I think we'll go visit that dress shop around the corner and then to the Hog's Head for a meeting." Angelina ended in a whisper. Lydia nodded. So Hermione was being serious, and it made her glad that she wasn't the only one going.

Lydia was grateful that she and Luke were not the only ones that planned on going. She took a sip of her butterbeer, humming with pleasure as the refreshing golden liquid filled her mouth and then settled in her stomach. It made her feel warm and safe. Which as strange as that sounded, was true, especially from a drink. Laughing at herself she leaned back in her chair and let her gaze roam around the room.

She wasn't too interested in what the other girls were talking about, it was usually Quidditch or boys. None of which really were on her mind or was involved in her life.

Classmates were gathered around, like she was, drinking butterbeers and laughing. Most of them were there to escape from the blistery October air. Most, though, she didn't recognize. Not that she wanted to. Lydia figured she knew enough people, had enough friends and one too many enemies. She wasn't eager to know everyone.

Her brown eyes narrowed as the pub door opened and a large Slytherin entered, laughing and shoving anyone near him as he and his goons went to the bar. Lydia clenched her teeth together, her hand gripping her butterbeer tightly until her knuckles were white. Katie noticed and paused as she was about to respond to something Alicia had said.

"Lydia?"

The sixth year followed her gaze, frowning as she saw the Slytherin too. Lydia glared at the back of Montague's head, even as her friends fell silent. Katie turned so that Lydia would be the only one to see and hear what she had to say.

"I know you want to get back at him, Lydia," she said in a low voice. "But Luke doesn't want you to get in any more trouble with Umbridge. Montague will go straight to her if you do anything."

Lydia turned her hard gaze on Katie, narrowing her eyes at her. "You seem to know a lot about Luke, Bell."

Katie recoiled, becoming flustered. "What could you possibly mean, Heart?"

Lydia smirked, taking a sip of her butterbeer and standing. Katie's face was a bright shade of red, and she was looking at everything but her. She was with Luke already, Lydia could tell. _That scoundrel_. He probably got with Katie before they had even placed bets. And he didn't tell her! Lydia scooped up her bag, planning on giving Luke a piece of her mind when they met at the Hog's Head.

"Well, I think it's time to go to that dress shop you were talking about, Angelina," Lydia sighed airily. She didn't wait for them to follow, shoving her hat on her head and walking out into the frigid air. The door behind her creaked as Angelina, Alicia and Katie followed her out, buttoning their coats. Angelina took the lead.

The dress shop was only around the corner, tucked in between what looked to be two houses. The glass window in the front was lit warmly, if not looking a little dated, with two mannequins dressed in robes facing the street. They entered the shop, the sound of a bell following. There Lydia was left by herself as they each wandered to the racks of clothes. Rolling her eyes, Lydia followed after Katie.

"So, when were you two going to let us know?" she asked quietly, looking through the rack of robes before her. Katie started, dropping the dress in her hands and raising her wide eyes to meet Lydia's knowing gaze. Lydia just shrugged. "I know my brother. But it's painfully obvious that you two are together, though I thought he wouldn't have done anything until Christmas . . . I've been wrong about things before," Lydia shrugged again. "I just want to know why he didn't at least tell me."

"I-I asked him not to," Katie said suddenly timid. Lydia raised a brow. "I thought that you wouldn't take it well- and I was terrified that you- well, um . . ."

"Luke would be the one I go crazy on," Lydia replied, catching on to Katie's meaning. Merlin, she wasn't that scary, was she? "He must like you."

Katie bit her lip. "Why?"

"Luke tells me everything. Everything."

Katie's face flushed a brilliant red. "Really?" Her voice rose slightly. Lydia had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes, but smirked.

"I couldn't figure out who he was snogging, all he said was that it was great," Lydia said, watching Katie's flush deepen. Her smiled widened and Katie gasped.

"You're terrible!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yet, your dating my brother."

* * *

><p>They left the shop with more bags, and even Lydia found something she liked. A purple top, nothing extravagant, just simple. It was now the only girlish thing in her wardrobe at that very moment. Her mother would be so thrilled. It was bad enough that she had to wear a skirt for school.<p>

Scowling slightly Lydia followed the girls to a run down building near the edge of Hogsmeade. The sign above the door was covered in grime and weathered by the years. It looked like it hadn't been painted in ages. The whole building looked like it hadn't been lived in in ages. It looked very dodgy as they approached and Lydia didn't blame Alicia for voicing concern as they approached the door.

"It doesn't look very safe."

Angelina stopped, glancing at the door and then Alicia as if she agreed. Perhaps Hermione told them the wrong place? This was hardly somewhere Lydia imagined the bookworm would be eager to go.

"Ladies!"

They turned to see Fred, George, Lee and Luke coming up the road towards them. Large paper bags in their arms and they looked in high spirits. Lydia felt a smile curl on her lips, turning into a full blown grin as Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She was freezing at this point and his body heat was welcomed, despite the fact that he hadn't shared his relationship with her.

"Shall we?" George asked gesturing the door as several people passed them. Lydia watched in interest. So it seemed that they were not the only ones invited to this then. As they entered Lydia's eyes narrowed, watching as Fred took Angelina's hand.

Why were they holding hands?

It seemed like such an innocent action, but to her it sent a white hot jolt of jealousy through her. She shouldn't have felt so bothered, Lydia knew. But she was. More bothered by it than she was of Luke not telling her about him and Katie. She was very bothered. Tearing her eyes reluctantly away from the sight, she looked around the pub they had just entered.

Merlin.

Had it never been cleaned?

The floors were covered in a thick layer of dirt, or so she thought. Scuffing her shoes against the dirty floor revealed a stone floor beneath. The bar was also grimy looking with a barman glaring at them as they entered.

He looked . . . oddly familiar.

Lydia didn't pay much attention afterwards, turning her attention to the three people seated near the fireplace. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them fill the pub silently. Harry said something to Hermione, looking displeased and she gave him a smile that clearly told him to deal with the situation.

Fred reached the bar first, counting everyone quickly. "Can we have . . . twenty-seven butterbeers, please?" The barman glared at him for a moment as if he had been interrupted in something very important and started passing butterbeers from under the bar. They were dusty and dirty but Fred seemed not to mind. "Cheers," he said passing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all these . . ."

Everyone took their beers and handed over the gold. Luke paid for hers, and the two settled in chairs around the trio by the fireplace. It went silent once everyone was seated. Slowly Hermione rose from her seat.

"Um, hi," she said somewhat breathlessly, Hermione took a deep breath. "You all know why you're here. We need a teacher- a proper, teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" demanded a blond boy sitting beside Fred and George's sister, Ginny. Ron flashed him a glare.

"Why? Cause You-know-who is back, you toss pot."

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione cut in.

"So Dumbledore says because he says," the boy scoffed. "The point is wheres the proof?"

Lydia growled, annoyance rising in her. "I'll show you proof," she hissed at him. "Care to take a walk outside?" Luke rested his hand on her arm, shaking his head. Lydia huffed and silence fell. Luke saw Fred smirking at the boy, his hand fingering something in his pocket.

"Potter could tell us about how Diggory got killed," said another leaning forward eagerly. Harry's eyes flickered towards Cho and he stood suddenly, looking upset.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now," he said. He turned to Hermione agitated. "Come on, Hermione, lets go. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"Harry, wait," Hermione whispered urgently.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" a blue eyed, blond haired Ravenclaw asked, her dreamy voice gaining their attention.

"Yeah," Harry replied slightly defensive.

"I've seen it," Hermione added.

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that," said a boy from Harry's year.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," said another boy from beside him, somewhat timidly.

"It's true!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Third year he fought about fifty dementors at once," Ron said looking at Harry, Hermione took a breath.

"And last year he really did fight off You-know-who in the flesh."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed irritably. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but, the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I almost always had help."

"He's just being modest," Hermione said a crease forming between her brows.

"No, Hermione, I'm not," he said firmly. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die before your eyes-" his gaze fell "-you don't know what that's like."

He sat down, avoiding their gazes and a heavy feeling settled over them. Hermione sat down too. Lydia bit her lip, staring intently at Harry. She had not idea . . . sure, she had heard the stories. Even read the Prophet. Remus had even told them things. But hearing it from Harry's lips, was a whole new experience, new feeling.

"You're right Harry, we don't know," Hermione said gently. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating-" she clenched her jaw, looking determined, "Voldemort-" gasps filled the room.

"He's really back?" asked a young boy. Harry nodded. Lydia grabbed Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze, a flash of terror filling her.

"Well," said Hermione. "I think anyone who is interested should write their name down, just so we know who was here and who to contact when we find a place to meet. I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge - or anybody else - what we're up to."

Lydia shot to her feet instantly, surprising several of her companions with her zeal. She took the parchment and signed her name right underneath Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's. She turned and faced the group.

"I for one would like to learn something useful this year, consequences or not. If you lot have got any sense, you'll sign this," she murmured. Luke rose and signed followed eagerly by Fred and George. Soon the rest had risen and waited their turns to sign. Hermione sent Lydia a look that clearly said 'thank you'. With a grin she picked up her bags and took her leave.

* * *

><p>"So," Lydia said quietly as they made their way back to the castle. Luke was beside her while the others went ahead of them. Fred and George were talking animatedly with Lee, while the girls walked in front of them close together. "When were you going to tell me about Katie?"<p>

Luke coughed, trying to make it sound like he was clearing his throat. "What?"

Lydia smirked as his wide eyes. "It was not that hard to figure out, really. But honestly, you didn't tell me?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly shamefaced. "Katie asked me not to-" "Oh, she told me," she said. "-but I really was going to."

"I'm going to lose that stupid bet because of you," she sighed. Luke gaped at her.

"You took bets on Katie and I?" he sounded offended and he scowled up at Fred and George. "Their idea I'd take it. Honestly, I see no big deal about this."

"Hm," she hummed. "I don't know, you two were a little awkward there and we weren't sure if it was going to work out." Luke looked outraged. "I bet that you would make your move around or just before Christmas break, seems I _was_ wrong."

They were silent for a few minutes before Lydia voiced another question that had been nagging at her since confirming this relationship earlier.

"So, who made the move first?"

Luke clenched his jaw, remaining stubbornly silent. A smile spread across her face, from ear to ear. Luke huffed, knowing he would have to tell her or she would never let it go. "She kissed me first," he said grudgingly. A laugh tore from her lips, making the others turn to look at her. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Ha ha! Here I was thinking it would be you."

Luke scowled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this chapter took<em><span> forever<span>_. I just had so much that I wanted to put in it, I didn't even get to put in my favorite part where Fred and George threaten Zacharias Smith with a probity probe (I think) :'( I just couldn't find a good spot to put it in. I used both the movie and the book for this chapter, because lets face it, both are really good and have some good stuff to work with. Yeah, so the D.A. is starting!**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you are all awesome, so hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter for awesome people like yourselves. (Yes, I am trying to fit awesome into this awesome sentence as many times as I awesomely can). Read, enjoy, and review!**

**~filimeala**


End file.
